Ryo's Megatron
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of Shrek. Megatron has to save the beautiful princess Nami for the evil Lord Finbarr Calamitous. What he didn't know that both he and the princess will find love instead. Megatron X Nami, Lazlo X Rayquaza. COMPLETE!
1. A Megatron's Tale

Ryo: This is a parody of one of the greatest animated movies ever made. Enjoy!

_**Ryo's Megatron**_

_**Prologue: A Megatron's Tale**_

In darkness, a storybook was lay down. Then it was opened by itself telling a story as someone reads it and turned the pages that shows the story.

_"'Years ago, in a place far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Sadly, this princess fell under an enchantment that no one could explain. Many brave male heroes try to free her from the spell but they all failed. And so, to this day, the princess is currently waiting in the highest room in the tallest tower, waiting for her true love, and true love's first kiss'."  
_  
A pause, then whoever is it laughs as it ripped the page out of the book.

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen!"

The story, and robot, is coming from an outhouse somewhere in the woods. As the toilet was flushed, whoever was talking came out of the house. It is huge robot with a silver body and has red optics, sharp claws, huge feet and sharp teeth. He walks over and stops glaring at his forest home and the place he is staying in. It isn't much but to the robot known as Megatron, it is home.

"Ryo Muang, Hasbro and Dreamworks Pictures Presents"

Singer: _**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

**Ryo Muang's Megatron**

_**The years start comin' and they don't stop comin'  
Fed to the rules and hit the ground runnin'  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

Megatron scoops up some oil with a bucket (He is a robot after all.). He hangs the bucket of oil above him. He pulls the lever and bathes himself, as he whistles and slaps some oil onto the ground.

"Hugo Weaving as Megatron"

_**So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

Megatron then uses slime to brush his teeth. Once he's done, he shows his teeth to a mirror. It shatters upon seeing him.

"Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo"

_**Hey, now You're an all-star  
Get your game on, go play  
Hey, now You're a rock star  
Get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold**_

Megatron then stands in front of a pond. He claps his hands and transforms both of his hands into a long laser gun** (Just like he does in the movie.)** and shoots a blast of energy onto the pond, killing all the fish in there. He smirks as he takes one out.

"Kerry Williams as Nami"

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait till you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

Megatron pushes some mud out of a log and grabs a slug.

"Tim Curry as Prince Calamitous"

Moments later, Megatron is painting something on a slab of bark. After he finishes, he kisses the painting, so it looks like he had lipstick. He placed it in front of his house and went inside.

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored**_

In a nearby pub, an angry mob of men pour out of the doors. They are making a plan to get rid of a certain Decepticon once and for all.

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Megatron makes a fire by breathing it onto a pile of wood. He smiles. In the woods, the mob sets fire to their torches. Megatron settles down on a huge recliner. The angry mob runs into the swamp, trampling Megatron's keep out signs. Megatron hears it and looks out the window.

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Megatron rolls his eyes and groans. It's time to do what he usually does: get rid of the mob. The mob makes their way through the epitaphs quietly, while Megatron follows as quietly as them.

"You think it's in there," One of the mob people named Skulker asked. Terrence grimly nods.

"Alright," a man named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques said. "Let's get it."

Orochimaru stops him and said, "Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing could do to you?"

"Yeah," Slade agreed. "It'll grind your bones for its bread."

Someone laughs. The mob turns to see Megatron standing behind them, smirking. "Yes," Megatron said. "Well, actually, that would be a giant." The mob gasps as Megatron walks forward slowly. "Now Decepticons," he said. "Oh, they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin."

"No," Control Freak (From Teen Titans) said.

"They'll shave your liver," Megatron continues. "Squeeze the jelly from your eyes!" Megatron pauses and said, "Actually, it's quite good on toast."

"Back," Zhao shouted as he swings a torch at Megatron. "Back, beast! Back! I warn ya!" Megatron licks his fingers and douses the torch. The mob gasps and Zhao said nervously, "Right." Megatron stares at them for a moment and then he lets out a loud roar. The mob begins screaming like a bunch of little sissies as Megatron continues scaring them and their torches go out. Megatron finishes screaming and wipes away some saliva from his mouth and smirks, as the mob continues screaming their hearts out. They stopped and shivered.

Megatron leaned in and whispered, "This is the part where you run away." The mob, without a second thought, screams and runs away. Megatron laughed as they run away and out of the graveyard. "And stay out," he added. But then Megatron looks somewhat confused. The mob usually comes at the end of the week and it's the middle of it. He notices a wanted sign. He picks it up and reads it.

"Wanted, Supernatural, Anime, Mystical, Robotic, Video Game and Toon-like creatures." Megatron reads. He then sighs and tosses it away. He knew it's none of his business and shouldn't bother to deal with whoever is pursuing said people from the poster. But he will be proven wrong.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Stay tune next time as we find out what's going on outside Megatron's forest. Read and review!


	2. The Team Meets

_**Chapter 1: The Team Meets**_

"Okay, it's full! Take it away!"

The next morning, not too far from where Megatron lives, a coach with prisoners rolls away while a sad group of Imaginary Friends named Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco are being taken away by a group of armored Firebenders. It was by order by Prince Finbarr Calamitous, the ruler of a nearby kingdom, that the land be rid of the toons, robots, anime characters, humanoid animals, freaks or whatever roamed it. And he offers rewards for anyone who turns any in.

"Move it!" A Firebender snapped as he forces the Imaginary Friends to move.

At a table nearby, a figure was sitting writing what the people bring in to him. He was a bald man who wears a black suit and black pants. His name was Lex Luthor.

"Next!" Lex boomed as the next person comes in, turning in three shinigamis named Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. In the line a mean fat warthog named Miss Mucus is turning in a frightened little monkey on a leash. He was a humanoid monkey with brown fur, a brown tail and wears a yellow Boy Scout uniform and a small yellow hat. His name was Lazlo. He gulps nervously as he sees Ichigo, Rukia and Renji fights with some Firebenders and lost. The three watch helplessly as their katanas melt from the fire which the Firebenders shot at them.

"Your samurai days are over, you brats," One of the Firebenders sneered.

"Okay, you get 20 gold coins for the shinigamis." Lex remarked as he hands 20 gold coins to a man named Sosuke Aizen who just frowns at his reward. "Next!"

"A chance to get rid of those filthy shinigamis and this is what I get." Sosuke said as he leaves.

Lazlo then sees three boys in a cage each. One of them is a dumb looking boy who wears a green jacket, red and white shirt and light purple pants, the other is a smart looking boy who wears an orange shirt, black hat and purple shorts while the last is a peach skinned boy who has three strands of hair and wears a yellow shirt and light blue pants. Their names are Ed, Edd and Eddy.

"Get me out of here! This cage is squeezing me!" Eddy yelled as he struggles against the bars uselessly.

"We will die in here!" Edd added.

"I love chickens!" Ed said stupidly.

"Shut up Ed, you're not helping!" Eddy yelled.

Lazlo groaned as he turned to his captor, "Come on! Don't hand me over to them! I'm just a humble Bean scout!"

"Quiet! At least you'd be outta my hair!" His captor named Miss Mucus snarled angrily as she pulls on the leash.

"Next!" Lex called out. A muscular and handsome looking man then walks over. He wears a tight blue suit with a red and yellow emblem that has the letter S on it, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. He is of course none other than Superman, Lex's arch enemy. "Well, well, if it isn't Superman." Lex said chuckling at the sight of his enemy. He eyes the two things Superman is turning in. One of them is a woman with long black hair and blue eyes and wears a pink suit and a white skirt while the other is a girl who wears a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, two bracelets on one arm that are red and white and white sneakers. She also has black hair, tied to a ponytail. Their names are Lois Lane and Holly Sanders, Superman's wife and daughter. Lex said, "And what are you turning in?"

"This woman and this little girl." Superman sadly.

"I am not a little girl! I'm 18 years old!" Holly protested.

"Okay, 6 Gold Coins for the woman and girl." Lex said writing it down. "Take them away!"

"Superman, please! Don't let them do this!" Lois cried as two Firebenders grabs her and Holly and take them away.

"Yeah dad, please!" Holly protested as she struggles helplessly as she is taken away.

Superman glares angrily at Lex. "Lex, one day, you and Calamitous will pay for your evil deeds!"

Lex smirks as he said, "Yeah yeah, too bad you can never use your super powers because if you do, you will be arrested immediately. Next!" Superman sighs as he leaves with his money and a thought of guilty. Miss Mucus comes in forcing Lazlo near the table. "What is this?" Lex asked looking at Lazlo with a frown.

"This is talking monkey." Miss Mucus said with a smirk.

"Right." Lex said rolling his eyes. He has seen some weird things. Imaginary Friends, pokemon, alien robots that can transform into vehicles, shinigamis, mermaids, benders, ninjas, animals whatever. But a monkey that can talk is something new to him. "Well, that is good for 3 Platinum Coins. That is, if you could prove it."

"Of course!" Miss Mucus laughed as she removes the leash. "Start talking, you stupid Bean scout!" Lazlo did not but stares. He refuses to say anything because he knew what would happen afterwards.

Lex just pauses then frowns, "Well?"

Miss Mucus chuckles nervously as she said, "He is nervous. This is his first time here, really." She grabs Lazlo as she said, "He loves to talk!" She then angrily yells at Lazlo, "Talk, you stupid..."

"I've heard enough! We got a mad warthog here who needs to be send to the asylum! Guards!" Lex said signaling his Firebenders to go take Miss Mucus away from the table.

"No! He can talk, really!" Miss Mucus insisted. Then, trying as she might, she takes Lazlo's mouth and tries to make it looked like he's talking. Unfortunately, she does a bad impression doing so, "'I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkingest Bean Scout monkey you ever seen!"

Lex pauses then sighs, "Get her away from me."

The Firebenders didn't need a second invite as they move in and begins to take Miss Mucus away. "No, wait! He can talk! I mean it!" Miss Mucus yelled. As she struggles to escape, one of her legs kicked a cage with a wizard named Carl the Cockroach Wizard in it who drops a potion from his hands. The cage fell on Lazlo and sprinkled him with something. To everyone and Lazlo's amazement, he begins to lift up. Which means one thing...

"Whoa! I can fly!" Lazlo yelled in amazement.

"He can fly!" Carl exclaimed amazed.

"He can fly!" Sora, Riku and Kairi yelled as they are being held by Sephiroth, who looks shocked and amazed at this.

"He can talk!" Lex yelled shocked as he realized Miss Mucus was telling the truth this whole time.

"Darn right, baldie! I'm a flying, talking Bean Scout monkey! You may see a pig fly, heck maybe a house fly! But I bet you didn't see a monkey fly!" Lazlo yelled as he begins to flies away from the area. Well, he tried to. But whatever is sprinkled on him begins to wear off as Lazlo feels himself beginning to fall. "Oh boy." Lazlo groaned as he fell onto the ground. He got up and groaned.

"Seize him!" Lex yelled pointing at Lazlo. A group of Firebenders lunge at Lazlo. They almost got him but he got out of their clutches. He then runs off with the Firebenders in hot pursuit.

* * *

Lazlo runs into the forest as fast as they can. He can hear the Firebenders yelling as they chased after him. He didn't bother to look as he kept looking back. Suddenly he bumped into something and fell back. He looks up and gasped as a huge robot turned around and glares at him.

"Oh boy." Lazlo groaned nervously.

Megatron frowns. He was busy putting up a new 'Keep Out' sign when this monkey bumped into him. He then hears something and looked up to see Lex and his Firebenders running towards them. Lazlo hid behind Megatron. Lex sees Megatron and yelled out, "You there...hideous robot!"

"Yes?" Megatron asked giving an angry stare.

As Lex steps forward, his Firebenders took a look at him and looks nervously. "Wait a minute. Isn't that Megatron, leader of the devious Decepticons?" One of the Firebenders asked whispering.

"You mean the robot that can transforms into an alien jet and eats human brains for breakfast?" Another Firebender responded more nervously.

Lex, not hearing his men whispering, takes a piece of paper out and reads it, "By order of Prince Finbarr Calamitous, I am allowed to place you and the monkey under arrest so I can take you to a designated resettlement facility."

As Lex finishes reading, Megatron walks up to him, making him very nervous. His glare seems like it is trying to get him and trying to swallow his soul. After a few more seconds, he realizes who he is and fears he will attack any moment.

"Is that so? You and what army," Megatron asked dryly. Lex turned, expecting his men to back him up, but to his shock, the only things behind him were their helmets and armor they left behind when they run away in fear. Lex turned and chuckled nervously. "Uh...boo." Megatron simply said. Lex screamed and runs off after his men.

As he runs off, Megatron scoffed, turns around, and heads back to his room. Lazlo looks amazed. He has just been saved by a Decepticon. No Decepticon has ever done that before. He chuckles before running after Megatron. "Hey can I say something? What you did back there was so cool. It would amaze my friends Raj and Clam if they were here." Lazlo said grinning.

"Are you talking to...," Megatron turned to face Lazlo but the monkey seems to have gone. "Me?" Megatron turns around then almost jumped out in alarm yelling as Lazlo appeared in front of him like magic!

"Yeah I was talking to you! You were really great back there, did I tell you that? Those creeps think they were so cool. Then you show up and boomed!" As Megatron walks off, Lazlo follows as he continues, "They tripped over themselves like they were in a room full of Tyranitars! That makes me feel great."

"Oh, that's great, really." Megatron said sarcastically trying to ignore him.

"It is so cool to be free."

"If that's the case, why don't you find your own friends and celebrate your freedom with them?" As Megatron walks off, Lazlo pauses to think about this. He frowns. He does have friends but he don't think they'd recognized him and they probably forgotten him by now.

"Well, my friends aren't around right now." Lazlo looked back and cringes. "And no way in the Underworld am I going back there!" He pauses, smiles, and follows Megatron once more. "Maybe I could stay with you. After all, you're the badass robot that can transform into a cool looking jet I heard of. With you by my side, we can scare the snap out of anyone who messes with us."

Megatron rolls his eyes as he stops. He turns around and roars once more. He hopes doing so would make the monkey run away in fear and leave him alone. To his shock, Lazlo just stares and shrugs, "Okay, that was scary. Not that I think it is." Megatron, groaning that his attempt to frightened him off has failed, turns around and tries to avoid the monkey as he continues, "One more for sure. You really need to take some mentos or something because your breath stinks!"

Seeing Megatron leaving, he tries to catch up popping out of a log like magic, "You know, you almost made me lose all my fur. It reminds me of the time..." Megatron covers Lazlo's mouth, hoping to silence him. But to his annoyance, Lazlo kept talking even though he is silence. Giving up, Megatron removes his hand, allowing Lazlo to continue, "I really ate some bad tofu dogs Chef McMuesli has gave me. I smell pretty bad after that, let me tell you!"

"Why are you following me around?" Megatron snapped. He growls as he walks away.

"Simple." Lazlo said. He then sighs as he begins to sing...

Lazlo: _**Cause I'm all alone.  
There's no one here beside me.  
My problems are all gone,  
There's no one to deride me.  
But you gotta have frien...**_

Megatron interrupts Lazlo's singing by yelling, "Will you stop that?!" He then picks up Lazlo by his tail and glares as he said, "It's a wonder you have any friends at all by the way you sing!"

Lazlo just smiles as he said, "That is what I liked about you. You are a true friend. Only they can be cruelly honest...sometimes."

Megatron drops Lazlo and said, "Look, monkey, look at me! What am I?"

Lazlo looks Megatron up and down. He shrugs as he said, "Really grey?"

"No! I'm a Decepticon! And not just any Decepticon, but the LEADER of the Decepticons! You know, get the weapons, torches, and stuff! Doesn't that concern you?"

"Nah. The Camp Kidney manual told me that we Bean Scouts can never do anything violent." Lazlo said smiling.

"Really?" Megatron asked surprised.

"Really, really."

"I see."

Lazlo pauses then he said, "I like you. My name is Lazlo. I am a talking monkey. What's your name?"

Megatron pauses then he said, "Megatron."

"Megatron, huh? You say you are the leader of the Decepticons. Where are your Decepticon buddies?" Lazlo asked.

Megatron sighed and said, "Well, I do use to have an army of Decepticons until my second-in-command Starscream betrayed me by attempting to kill me. After that, Starscream told the others thinking that I'm dead and my army now follows him instead of me. So now, I am now living here and retired. Besides, I deserved it. I never cared about my army in the past."

"You want to know what else I liked about you, Megatron?" Lazlo asked as he follows Megatron up to a hill. "You are one of those people who don't care of people think of you. I like and respect that. You're cool."

The two stopped as they reached a top of the hill that overlooks Megatron's woods and home. Lazlo notes the home and frowns, "Geez, what a dump. What kind of weirdo would live in that place."

"I do. It's my home." Megatron said offended.

As Megatron moves on, Lazlo looked sheepishly as he said, "And what a lovely home indeed! I loved how you decorate the place. Nice budget you used." He stops and comments on the boulder. "I really like that boulder. Nice."

As they get near the house, Lazlo stops to notes a bunch of "Keep Out" signs Megatron has passed by. "Let me guess: you don't entertain much?" Lazlo asked Megatron as he is about to go into his home.

"I prefer peace and quiet." Megatron sighs in annoyance.

"Same here. That is another thing we have in common. I hate it when someone gets in your face. You try to give them a hint to leave but they don't buy. That the awkward silence happens." As Lazlo said this, sure enough, an awkward silence did happen. Megatron glares at Lazlo. Lazlo pauses, grins sheepishly.  
Then he said, "Okay if I roomed in with you?"

"What?" Megatron asked surprised. No one has ever asked him to stay at his home before! Not anyone who wants to live to regret it anyway.

"Can I stay here, please?"

Megatron seems to smile as he said, "Why of course."

"Really?" Lazlo asked smiling.

"No!" Megatron said annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Lazlo yelped. "I can't go back out there! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak, demon, whatever!" Megatron gave an 'actually I do' look. Lazlo pauses then he continues, "Okay, perhaps you do. But it's that reason why we must stick together. You got to let me stay here! Come on!"

Megatron groans then he gave in. "Fine, fine. But one night only."

"All right!" Lazlo cheered as he runs into Megatron's home.

"Hey!" Megatron yelled as he follows Lazlo into his home. He glares as the monkey jumps up and down on a chair.

"ELEVATOR FRENZY! When was the last time the repairman check the elevators?!" Lazlo yelled happily.

"Get out of my meditating chair!" Megatron yells out.

Lazlo ignores Megatron as he said, "This is going to be hard core! We can stay up late, tell stories about beautiful anime girls, and in the morning, I will make us pizzas!" Megatron just glares even more annoyed. Lazlo looks around as he said, "Say...where do I sleep?"

"Outside!" Megatron yelled in a loud tone of voice as he points outside. Lazlo, getting the hint, got off the chair and heads to the door.

"Oh, I get it. It's okay." Lazlo sniffed as he walks out. "I don't know you and you don't know me. So it's outside for me, I guess. Here I go." Lazlo finally got outside sniffing as he passes Megatron. He turns and said, "Good night."

Megatron then slams the door on Lazlo's face. Outside, Lazlo sighs as he lays down. "I guess I can get used to the outdoors. I am a monkey, I was born outside. I will be out here by myself, you know. By myself, outside." Megatron groans as he walks through his home as Lazlo begins to sing sadly.

Lazlo: _**I'm all alone.  
There's no one here beside me... **_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. The Rotten Short Prince

_**Chapter 3: The Rotten Short Prince**_

Later that night, Megatron was sitting at the table eating dinner all by himself using some goo as candle wax. As he eats his meal, he glances at Lazlo looking in from outside. Megatron sighs. Secretly, he felt bad for being mean to Lazlo and don't like eating alone. But again, he prefers quiet and privacy to company so it works for him.

Lazlo, meanwhile, stops looking in the window and sat down on the doorstep sighing. He can smell the food from where he's at and he's getting very hungry.

As Megatron continues to eat, he hears a noise. He frowns as he puts his food down. He got up and exclaimed, "Didn't I say for you to stay outside, Lazlo?"

"Uh, hello. I am outside!" Megatron looked and to his surprise, Lazlo was shouting through the window from outside. The alien robot looks surprised. If Lazlo is outside, then what...he then hears more noises and begins looking around to see what's making them.

Megatron looks and sees shadows coming from a nearby room. He went in and looked around. At first, he couldn't find who was making them. That is...

"Well, everyone, it's far from where we live but we don't have a choice, do we?" Megatron looks on the table and sees a blue furred rat talking. He is speaking to his brother and father as they looked around as well. They are known as Remy (The rat who was speaking), Emile and Django (All from Ratatouille).

"It's not home but it will have to do." Django sighs in agreement.

"I liked this bed! Can I sleep here?" Emile said happily bouncing on a ball.

"Got you!" Megatron yelled as he tries to grab Emile but of course, because of the size of his fingers, he can't grab Emile properly and Emile crawls on his arm and ends up on his shoulder.

"Hey there, what's up big guy?" Emile asked Megatron and he knocks Megatron's metal head on the side.

Very annoyed, Megatron grabs Emile, Remy and Django and yelled out, "What are you doing in my home?!"

Suddenly something bumped him from behind forcing him to drop the rats. He turned and sees a coffin with an Autobot whose body was ripped into two in it. Four Autobots named Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet and two humans named Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes are next to the coffin waving innocently.** (Remember that Autobot Jazz got ripped into two by Megatron in the Transformers movie? Yeah, that is why Jazz is in the coffin.)**

"What are you doing?!" Megatron yelled as he shoves the coffin back. "Dead Autobot off the table!"

"Where can we put him?" Optimus asked with a frown.

"Yeah, the bed's taken!" Sam agreed.

"What?" Alarmed, Megatron goes to a curtain hiding his bedroom from view. He moves it and gasps in shock, and for a good reason.

"What?" A man named Sideshow Bob who is wearing lady clothes asked while sitting in his bed.

Megatron's eye optics lit up angrily as he takes Sideshow Bob out of his bedroom and dragged him to the door. "I live alone in the woods, I even put up signs! I am a Decepticon!" Megatron yelled as he opens the door and throws Sideshow Bob out. "What do I have to do to get some privacy?!" Megatron looked outside and gasped. Outside is a big nightmare coming true.

"No, no, NO!" Megatron yelled in horror. In front of his home, a bunch of toons, animals, anime characters, video game characters, robots, etc. are camped literally out front! There seems to be more than what he just saw. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata are in front of a fire trying to keep warm, a boy named Matt Ishida is playing his harmonica to the delight of his friends, Tai, Sora, Kari, T.K., Joe, Izzy and Mimi, a Spartan named Master Chief is polishing his assault rifle, a boy named Jeremie Belpois is talking to his computer friend Aelita with his laptop, an evil boy genius named Jack Spicer is repairing his Jack-bots, and an airbending monk named Aang is directing airbenders on gliders and flying bisons to land.

This is more than Megatron to stand, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY WOODS?!"

Everyone stops as they went silent and gasped in horror. Three girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup yelped and flew away and hide in a nearby tent.

Glaring angrily, Megatron exclaimed, "Everyone, leave now! Get outta here! Move it! Now," Megatron tries to force everyone out, but then he sees Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz and Snoopy running into his home. "Oh no, you don't! Not in there!" He runs after them but they close the door in his face and locked him out. Megatron growled then he turns and looks accusingly at an innocent Lazlo.

"Don't look at me! I didn't invite them!" Lazlo protested.

"Duh. No one invited us." Holly Sanders said rolling her eyes as she sighs.

"Yeah. We were force to come here." Lois Lane agreed with her daughter.

"What? By who?" Megatron asked wondering.

"It was Prince Finbarr Calamitous." Sora said, one of the trio turned in by Sephiroth.

"Yeah, he huffed and puffed and he...signed an eviction notice." Riku agreed sadly.

"That's the Big Bad Wolf, Riku!" Kairi snapped in annoyance.

"Either way, he is mean and evil like Fire Lord Ozai." A boy named Sokka said with a frown.

"Yeah!" His sister Katara and his friends Aang and Toph agreed.

Megatron groans in annoyance. Apparently, this Prince Calamitous has become so much a trouble that he went and dumped his prisoners on Megatron's front lawn. This has to stop. "Okay. Does anyone know where I can find this Prince Calamitous?" Megatron demanded more than he asked. He is going to go over to where he lives and demands that the toons, animals etc. be removed. Everyone looked nervously. Although they know, they dare not say for fear of Calamitous's wrath.

"I know! I know!" Lazlo said jumping up and down through the crowd.

"Does anyone else know where to find her?" Megatron asked desperately. He really does not want to hear Lazlo. Ed stupidly raises his hand but Eddy slaps it down and gave him a look. "Anyone?"

"Me, me, pick me!"

Looking around, Megatron can see that no one but Lazlo would offer to say anything. He groans as he said, "Very well then. Listen up all of you. Do not think you would be comfy because you won't be here for long! In fact, I'm going to see this…Finbarr guy right now and get you all off my property and back to where you all came from!" The crowd pauses, then they cheered happily.

"All right! We can go home!" A boy named Ulrich stern cheered.

"Woohoo!" His friend Yumi Ishiyama agreed. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and the Master Chief are clapping their hands while Toph placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Megatron groans. He is not used to cheering. He glances at Lazlo and said, "Lazlo, you're coming with me."

"Why?" Lazlo asked.

"Because 1) you know where to find this Finbarr guy. 2) I don't trust you to be here by yourself besides these guys. And 3) I will blast you right here if you don't come!"

Lazlo paused then he said, "Gimme another reason."

"Just come on!" Megatron snapped as he passed through the crowd. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup place a flower necklace around his neck as thanks but Megatron got rid of it as he heads out of his home. Lazlo followed with a smile.

"This is going to be great. Megatron and Lazlo, two stalwart friends, on a big major adventure! I liked it! It reminds me of the time when me, Raj and Clam were hunting for treasure in Mosquito Island!" Lazlo exclaimed. Then he begins to sing as they are away from the area.

Lazlo: _**On the road again.**_

"Sing it, Megatron!" Lazlo said to Megatron as he continues.

_**I can't wait to get on the road again.**_

"Didn't I ask earlier for you to stop singing?" Megatron snapped annoyed as he continues going on his way.

"Can I whistle?" Lazlo asked concerned.

"No!"

"How about hum?"

Megatron sighs as he said, "Fine, you can hum."

Lazlo smiles as he hums the song he was singing as the two heads off on their way to Prince Calamitous's castle.

* * *

Prince Calamitous's castle lies in the city of Toonsville where he rules with an iron fist (sometimes literally). Somewhere in the castle, a short man is seen walking somewhere. He is a bald and short old man with a grey moustache and wears glasses, a lab suit and black pants. Believe it or not, he is the infamous Prince Finbarr Calamitous who ordered the Purge.

Passing his guards, he went into the torture room. A man is in there. He is a boy with yellow spiked hair and wears a purple long-sleeved shirt and black pants and a typical black executioner's mask. His name is Odd Della Robbia and right now he is dunking something in a bucket of water nearby.

"Oh hey, Prince Calamitous! Glad you came here! The show is about to start!" Odd said happily.

"Never mind the show! That's enough, Odd. He's going to talk." Calamitous said as he came forward with a smirk.

"Aren't I supposed to be an anonymous?" Needless to say, Odd takes out what he is dunking. An eight year old boy with brown hair and wears a red shirt, white wool shirt and tan pants named Mac spits out water as Odd slammed him on a table and locked him down.

Calamitous laughs as he walks up to the table. He stops when he reaches the table, which is higher than he is. "Ahem!" Calamitous snapped glaring at Odd.

"Huh?" Odd asked puzzled. Then noticing the situation, he said, "Oh," and goes over to a set of levers nearby.

Calamitous nodded as he said, "Pull the lever, Odd".

Odd did so, pulling the left lever. Suddenly a trapdoor opened under the short man and he fell in. "Wrong leveeeeeerrrrrr!" Calamitous yelled as he fell in screaming.

"Yes?" Odd asked confused.

Calamitous came back into the room all wet and angry as a Xana shark bit on his behind. "Why do we even have that lever?" Calamitous asked angrily as he kicks the shark off, making it whimpered off. He comes over to Odd and said, "Move aside!" He pulled the right lever, causing the table with Mac on it to lower.

"Wow! So that's why they called it the right lever!" Odd said amazed.

Ignoring Odd's stupidity, Calamitous comes over to Mac. "Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the boy with the big imagination!" Calamitous said mocking Mac as he sneered at him.

"You may be a prince but you're really a monster!" Mac yelled angrily.

"I am no monster, you are! Because you are one of those kids who have been imagining those toons and freaks who are messing up my perfect world!" Calamitous glanced at Mac as he continues, "Now tell me where the others are!"

"Eat me!" Mac snapped as he spits in Calamitous's eyes.

Disgusted as he cleans his eyes, he said, "I try to be nice but now no more Mr. nice old man! Tell me or I'd do this!" He then grabs Mac's hair and pulled harder as if pulling it off from his head.

"Not my hair! Not my hair!" Mac yelped as Calamitous pulled harder.

"Then tell me! Tell me the name of the person who's hiding them!" Calamitous yelled as he pulls out a hot lamp and lights it on Mac making the boy sweat.

"Okay, okay, you win." Mac groaned. He sighs as he said, "Do you know the sorceress?"

"The sorceress?"

"The sorceress!"

"Yes. I think I know the sorceress, who lives in the past." Calamitous said thinking.

"Well, Ricky Blade's married to the sorceress." Mac explained.

"The sorceress?"

"The sorceress!"

Calamitous paused to think then he frowns, "What kind of beautiful sorceress like Kasumi Kinomoto be doing with a lowly simple average teenage boy like Ricky Blade is beyond me!" Suddenly the door opened and Lex ran in all excited.

"Prince Calamitous! We found it!" Lex said excited.

"What? Well, bring it in!"

Lex move aside to let two villains named Killer-Croc and The Joker carrying something covered in sheets. As Prince Calamitous waited impatiently, Killer-Croc and The Joker hanged up whatever it is and removed the sheets. Once it is revealed, everyone looked in awe.

"Awwwwwww." Everyone said smiling.

I said 'awe'. A-W-E.

"Oooooh." Everyone in the room said correcting themselves.

That's better. Anyway, as whatever it is looked at them, Calamitous walked up as said, "Magic mirror..."

"Don't tell him anything no matter what!" Mac yelled interrupting Calamitous. Annoyed, Calamitous grabs Mac and throws him into a nearby cell box with no windows, slamming the door closes, locking himself in.

Turning around, he then said, "Good evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

"Uh, Prince Calamitous? That's not the magic mirror." Odd said interrupting. Calamitous blinks and he realizes that he was talking into a real mirror!

"Where's the other one?!" Calamitous snapped angrily.

"We gave it to Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart on their wedding, remember?" Lex pointed out.

"Then what did you bring in?!"

"A computer girl."

Calamitous turned and sure enough he sees a pedestal. The Joker activated the pedestal and a holographic figure comes out of it. The figure is a woman with short blue hair and a blue holographic body. Her name was Cortana. She looked nervously.

Calamitous sighs as he said, "She'd have to do." He walked up to Cortana and said, "Okay, same question! Is my kingdom perfect or what?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, you are not a king." Cortana pointed out.

"Odd," Calamitous said to his henchman. Odd throws a copy of Halo 3 onto the floor and uses a hammer to smash it, making Cortana gulped. Calamitous looked back with an evil grin and said, "You were saying?"

"Actually what I meant is you are not a king yet! But hey, I know how you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess." Cortana said laughing nervously.

"Really?" Calamitous asked interested.

"Sure. That is how it's done in stories nowadays."

"Tell me more."

Cortana chuckles nervously and she turns into a monitor screen and said, "Sit back and relax, Calamitous, because it's time to meet today's eligible princesses! Here they are!" On the monitor, it shows three silhouettes of each girl. She said, "The first princess is a young witch. She is known to have the ability to erase other people's memories by drawing out pictures and make fake memories. Please welcome, Namine!"

Cortana then shows a picture of a girl with long blonde hair and wears a simple sleeveless white dress and sandals and she seems to be standing up. Her name was Namine. Looking at her, Calamitous's eyes widen in excitement.

Cortana continues, "Princess #2 is an Arabian princess from Agrabah who is one of the Princesses-of-heart and also recently won the Best Princess Award at the Ryo Muang's Cartoon Choice Awards. Give it up for Princess Jasmine!"

Cortana now shows a picture of a dark skinned Arabian princess with long black hair, tied to a ponytail and wears a blue tiara, light blue tube top and light blue pants causing Calamitous to drool a little.

"And last, but luckily not least, Princess #3 is an orange-haired princess from a castle guarded by a legendary pokemon and hot boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off. She's a tough girl and a mistress of thieving. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Nami!"

Cortana shows some pictures of a green dragon pokemon in a castle surrounding by boiling lava then a picture of the said girl. She is an eighteen year old girl with orange hair and wears a short sleeved shirt with white and blue hoops and a yellow skirt and brown boots. She is Nami.

Everyone else cheered wildly as Cortana concluded, "So will it be Princess #1, Princess #2, or Princess #3?"

Calamitous paused to think then looked at his men who are shouting out choices. "Pick 2, pick 2!" Killer Croc exclaimed.

"1, 1!" Lex yelled.

"3, 3!" Joker exclaimed.

"3! Pick #3, my prince!" Odd said holding up two fingers by mistake.

Calamitous pauses then he said, "Okay! I choose...number 3!"

"Woohoo!" Odd cheered.

"Pay up boys." Joker said with a smirk as Lex and Killer Croc angrily gave Joker and Odd 50 bucks each.

Cortana smiles nervously as she said, "Prince Finbarr Calamitous, you have chosen...Princess Nami!" Cortana now shows Nami's picture once more. Calamitous smirks widely as he looked at her as a song plays.

Chorus: _**If you like Pina Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain**__  
_  
"Oh yes. Princess Nami. She's perfect. Now I need someone who can do this job." Calamitous said making plans.

"Uh, perhaps I should mention something that happens at night." Cortana said as she turns back into her figure form.

Ignoring Cortana, Prince Calamitous continues, "I'd do it!"

"Yes, but after sunset..."

"Shut up!" Calamitous snapped silencing the artificial intelligence. He smirked as he said, "Nami will be my queen and Toonsville will have the perfect king!" He laughed madly then turned to Lex. "Lex, get your finest male firebenders! We're going to have...a tournament!" He laughs madly as Cortana groans.

'The prince has no idea what will be in store.' Cortana thought as she looks down.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Rumble in Toonsville

_**Chapter 4: Rumble at Toonsville**_

Meanwhile, our two came out of a field and arrives onto a parking lot. A part of it is labeled "Prince Section". Lazlo points to a castle up ahead.

"There it is! Told ya I could find it. Toonsville." Lazlo said smiling. Megatron notes the castle. It is 40 stories high. He can tell that whoever this Prince is is shorter than he expected.

"So this is where he lives, right?" Megatron asked smirking in secret.

"Yep," Lazlo said nodding.

"Do you think maybe he's compensating for something?" Megatron chuckled at his joke. Then he notices Lazlo looking at him puzzled, obviously not getting the joke. Megatron frowns as he walks through the parking lot.

"Wait up, Megs!" Lazlo said as he runs to catch up to Megatron.

"Don't forget us!" The two turned to see three figures approaching. One of them is a 14 year old boy with black spiky hair, blue eyes and wears a white t-shirt with hints of red on it, blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. The second one is an 11 year old Chinese girl who has long black hair with a pink strand and wears a green t-shirt with a pink dragonfly symbol on it, a brown belt and blue jeans. The last one is a 12 year old African American girl with black hair, tied to a ponytail and wears a red cap and a blue and white t-shirt dress. Their names are Danny Fenton, Juniper Lee and Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln.

"Danny! June! Abby! What are you doing here?" Lazlo asked surprised.

"Coming with you, duh." Abby said.

"That mean prince forces us outta our homes and we came to give him a piece of our minds!" Danny agreed.

"Don't stay with us because you won't when I'm done with Prince." Megatron remarked as he walks on.

"What's with him?" June asked Lazlo.

"His home got invaded by toons, demons, and stuff." Lazlo said with a shrug.

As the group, Danny, June and Abby added, walked through the parking lot, they came up to an admission area where a guy wearing a giant prince like costume is clipping tickets given to him by a couple.

"Come on, we're going to be late." The man said as he takes his wife's hand and went into Toonsville.

As Megatron's group came forward, Megatron spoke up. "Excuse me?" The man in the costume gasped in horror as he sees them. He remembers descriptions of Megatron and compared them to him coming right now! He screamed and run through a bunch of ropes to the front gate. "Hey come back! I won't hurt you! I..." But Megatron sees that the man isn't listening as he passed another row. "Come on..."

But it's no use. The man kept on running. Megatron sighs in annoyance as he walks on, over the ropes. The attendant, meanwhile, wasn't watching where he was going and went straight into a wall. He fell back onto the ground and went unconscious.

"Looks like his union break." Danny said as they looked at him. The group came to a rail turning thing. Megatron, Abby and Lazlo passed through. Danny and June went under it. The group then heads into Toonsville. They looked around and noticed the whole town is not only empty but quiet.

"It's quiet...too quiet." Megatron commented.

"And I thought Disneyland Paris was empty." Danny said.

"Where is everyone?" June asked puzzled.

"Hey, check this out!" Lazlo goes over to an Information Booth nearby and pulled a lever. After a moment, music begins to wound up and the box doors opened up. Inside are wooden puppets appearing and beginning to sing to the music.

Puppets: _**Welcome to Toonsville, such a perfect town  
Here we have some rules  
Let us lay them down  
Don't make waves, stay in line  
And we'll get along fine  
DuLoc is perfect place  
Please keep off of the grass  
Shine your shoes, wipe your...**_

The puppets bend down and look like they were going to say the next word. That is until they show their faces as they turned around.

_**Face  
Toonsville is, Toonsville is  
Toonsville's a perfect place!**_

As the annoying song ends, the puppets went back in as the door closes. A flash happens and a photo came out of the booth. It is of the group looking at the booth very awkwardly. Sure enough, that is what they're doing right now. "Wow...that's neat." Lazlo said awkwardly.

"Let's do it again!" Danny said as he jumps back to the lever about to pull it.

Megatron pulls Danny back, however, to stopped him, and snaps, "No, no, no, no, no! No!"

"Same here. That music is so bad, it makes _Small World _looks cool. Numbuh 5 can't stand bad singing." Abby said in agreement. The group then hears a trumpet fanfare.

"Where's the music coming from?" June asked puzzled.

"Maybe it's coming from that not so hard to overlook arena over there." Megatron said pointing to the arena.

"Is Russell Crowe still alive?" Lazlo asked as the group heads over there.

* * *

Inside the arena, on a balcony overlooking the crowd, Prince Calamitous, with Lex standing next to him, speaks to the people of Toonsville who has came in. A group of Lex's finest male Firebenders are standing down below as they listened in.

"My finest male warriors, you are the best and strongest in the land! Today, one of you will prove himself..." Prince Calamitous began.

In a tunnel going into the arena, Megatron's group is walking down it. Lazlo, meanwhile, is humming the song from the information booth. It is getting on Megatron's nerves. He then had enough as he turns to Lazlo and snapped, "Okay, you are this close to be send to the core of Cybertron!"

"Sorry." Lazlo said sheepishly. As the group went into the arena, they arrived in time to hear what Calamitous is saying.

"The champion who wins the tournament will have the honor, scratch that, the privilege to go and saved the beautiful Princess Nami from the wicked keep of the dragon. If by any chance the winner failed and/or died, the first runner-up will take his place and so on and so forth." Calamitous said in a uncaring tone of voice. "I know some of you won't come back alive, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." A man nearby holds up a sign labeled "Cheer" causing the audience to cheer. "Let the tournament begin!" Calamitous boomed.

Megatron frowns as he and the group comes forward. As the Firebenders turned around, they gasped in alarm. So did Prince Calamitous and the crowd when they saw this for Megatron and his 'allies' has shown themselves.

"Who is that?" Prince Calamitous demanded glaring at Megatron.

"It's him! Megatron, the leader of the devious Decepticons!" Lex yelped whispering in Calamitous's ear.

"That's Megatron, huh? Ugh. He's hideous." Calamitous said in disgust.

Upon hearing that, Megatron frowns and said, "That isn't nice." He glares at the others and turned back saying, "It's just a bunch of dumb younglings."

"Excuse me?" Lazlo said annoyed.

"Indeed." Calamitous said rolling his eyes.

"Let me get him!" Killer-Croc laughed as he points his wand at Megatron. But he misfires and almost hits Prince Calamitous by mistake.

"Gimme that!" Calamitous snapped angrily as he grabs Killer-Croc's wand and hits him over the head with it. He turned back to his Firebenders saying, "You know what? I changed my mind! The person who kills that Decepticon freak, as well as the dumb younglings will be named champion. Take him down!"

Megatron and his group gasped as Lex yell out, "Get them!"

The Firebenders advance on Megatron and his group forcing them to back up. "Hey, come on! Hold it!" Lazlo yelped nervously. Abby backs away and sees a barrel labeled "Pepsi" near a table with already poured Pepsi in mugs.

"Whoa. This is the joy of cola." Abby joked.

"Get them!" one of the people in the crowd yelled.

"Yo, can't we settle this over a pint?" Abby asked picking up a mug of Pepsi and smiling innocently. Of course, the Firebenders pay no attention as they kept on advancing, murder on their eyes and minds. "No? Okay, then." She drank the Pepsi in one gulp. She burped then yells out, "Let's go!"

Using the mug, Abby smashed the spigot off the barrel causing a bunch of soda to rush out and drenching some of the Firebenders. As the Firebenders struggled and the ground got muddy, June used her Te Xuan Ze powers to slid past them, Danny grabbing one of the spears using it to knock one of the Firebenders down.

Female Singer: _**I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation**_

Both Lazlo and Abby got on one of the barrels and caused it to break free. It begins to rolled, squashing the Firebenders. As it continues rolling down Firebenders, some of the remaining ones go after Megatron. They chased him into a nearby ringed kettle, chasing two horses off.

_**A girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do**_

Megatron bounces off the ropes and then knocks down two of the Firebenders as the crowd watches.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me  
Me, me, me**_

As the crowd watches, Megatron performs some wrestling moves he learned while watching CWF and CASZ taking them all down. He holds onto one of them. "Tag me, Megatron! Tag me!" Lazlo said yelling. Megatron drags the Firebender over. Lazlo then bangs his head against the Firebender's head knocking the fighter out.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station**_

The crowd, liking this, cheers wildly for Megatron who stood on top of the ropes interacting with them.

_**And I'm always feelin' good when I'm having fun**_

"That's what I'm talking about!" Megatron cheered waving his arms up. Another one of the Firebenders try to sneak up on him but Danny jumps in and body slams him in time. Calamitous groans in disbelief as he watches the finest Firebenders in his kingdom get their butts kicked by a robot and some younglings.

_**And I don't have to please no one**_

"The chair! Hit him with a chair!" A person from the crowd named Yoruichi Shihouin yelled. Megatron took a chair and slams some of the Firebenders over their backs. Danny kicks some down.

_**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me  
Me, me, me  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not me, not me**_

Soon Megatron and Danny took all everyone that came into the ring. Lazlo kicked one of them in the head and a bell sounds, ending the match. The crowd goes nuts as Megatron comes out, waving to them. June and Abby come over as this happens.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're very kind!" Megatron said. For the first time ever, he suddenly got used to the cheering.

"We're here until Thursday, yo!" Abby said laughing. "Try the veal!" With a smirk, Prince Calamitous gave a signal and suddenly Lex's men show up pointing their weapons at Megatron's group.

"Hey, give us a chance!" June protested.

"Yeah! Numbuh 5 doesn't think general manager Jean Kazuhiza will ever do that in the actual CASZ!" Abby added.

"Shall I have my men killed them now, sir?" Lex asked Calamitous smirking.

Calamitous pauses to think then smiles, "Hold it. I got a better idea." He then holds up his hands as he points at Megatron and his group, "People of Toonsville, I give you our champion!"

"What?" Megatron asked surprised.

"Uh, are we going to live or die?" Lazlo asked confused.

"Congratulations, Decepticon leader. Because of your success, I'd give you and your allies the honor of going on a great and noble quest." Calamitous said continuing.

"Quest? Are we going for Mount Doom or what?" Danny asked confused.

"Or are we going to the Imperial Palace and confront Sun Li?" June asked confused. **(A reference to the video game Jade Empire.)**

"Hold it, Prince! Let me get this clear: I'm already on a quest, a quest to get my woods back!" Megatron yelled angrily.

"Your woods?" Calamitous asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know! It's where you throw those toons, demons, freaks, whatever!"

"Oh really?" Calamitous asked smirking. It's true he dumps them there, only because he didn't know who lives there. He got an idea how to killed two birds with one stone. Or in this case, get rid of the freaks he has send onto Megatron's home and get the princess. "Tell you what, I can make you a deal. Do this quest for me along with your allies and I'd return your woods to you."

"The same as it was?" Megatron asked.

"Down to the last slime-covered toadstool."

"And the squatters?"

"As good as gone," Calamitous asked with a smirk.

"What are squatters?" June asked Abby who just shrugs. Megatron pauses to think, then notes Lex's men preparing to fired if he were to refuse.

He turned to Prince Calamitous and asked, "What kind of quest?"

* * *

After Prince Calamitous explains the quest to Megatron and his group and send them on their way, Megatron and his group walks through the field away from the castle, heading into the direction to where they need to go. Megatron is eating some onions.

"Let me see if I get this straight." Lazlo asked with a frown. "You have to fight some sort of legendary pokemon and rescue a princess so that Finbarr jerk can give you back your woods which isn't yours to begin with because he filled it up to the brim with freaks in the first place. Is that it?"

Megatron sighs in annoyance as he takes a bite, "Now I know why animals aren't supposed to talk."

"Well, Megatron, why didn't you pulled off that Decepticon stuff like you did on me? Throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, grinds his bones to make your bread, the whole Decepticon stuff." Lazlo pointed out.

"Uh, yeah. About the grinding part, that's a giant, genius." Danny said with a frown.

"Oh really? Maybe I should cut off the heads of a whole village, puts their heads on a pike, get a knife, cut open their spleen and drank their fluids. Does that work?" Megatron said sarcastically.

"Uh, actually that's a no-no and disgusting." Abby said in disgust.

"Look, there's more to Decepticons than people believe."

"Like what?" June asked.

Megatron pondered a bit. He looks at his onion and said, "Decepticons...are like onions!"

Lazlo sniffed the onion and said, "They stink?"

"Ye...no!"

"They make you cry?" Danny asked.

"No!" Megatron yelled.

"Oh I got it. You leave them in the sun, they get all brown and start making little white hairs." Abby suggested.

"You're all wrong! Layers!" Megatron snapped as he peels the onion. "Onion had layers and so do Decepticons! Onion had layers! Got it?! We both got layers!" An upset Megatron throws the onion as he sighs and walks off.

"Oh, you both have layers." Lazlo said, nodding in understanding.

As the group walks on, June sniffs the onion and gagged. She said, "Not everyone likes onions." She thought a bit, smiles, and runs up to the group. "Cake! Everyone loves cake! They have layers right?"

"I don't care what people like! Decepticons are not like cakes!" Megatron snapped rolling his eyes.

"You know what else everyone likes?" Lazlo asked getting into the subject. "Parfaits. Have you known everyone, you say, 'Let's get us some parfait', and they say, 'No way! I hate parfaits'? I loved those things."

"No, you stupid, annoying monkey!" Megatron snapped as he grabs Lazlo and picks him up. "Decepticons are like onions! End of story! Goodbye! End of subject!" Megatron dropped Lazlo harshly and walks on.

"Geez. Someone should switch to decaf." Danny commented.

As the group walks on, June continued the subject, "I liked parfaits. They got to be the most delicious things on this world!"

Megatron sighs in annoyance as he said, "I think I'd preferred Lazlo's humming over this."

"Any of you got a tissue or something?" Lazlo asked. "I'm making a mess. Just the word parfait makes me start slobbering."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Battle wth the Rayquaza

_**Chapter 5: Battle with the Rayquaza**_

The group walked through a field near sunset. Megatron pushed a branch and lets it go as he passed it, knocking Lazlo down. The monkey got up, rubs his jaw, and follows quickly.

Male Singer: _**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh,uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

At night, the group sleeps underneath the full moon sleeping.

_**I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
Uh-huh,uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**_

The next morning, Megatron yelps as he tries to put the fire out on his hands. Abby uses her water bomb gun to put the whole thing out.

_**And everything that you receive up yonder  
Is what you give to me the day I wander  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way  
I'm on my way**_

Soon the group arrives at a huge mountain like place leading up. "So this is where what's his name threw the ring in, right?" Danny asked looking up.

"Not really but close." June said. Megatron's group continued onward to the mountain. As they do so, Lazlo sniffs and gagged.

"Geez, Megatron! Tell us before you let one out! My mouth was opened and everything!" Lazlo yelled.

"Lazlo, if it was me, you would be dead!" Megatron snapped as he looks at the monkey.

"Plus, Numbuh 5 don't think it's him." Abby agreed.

Megatron sniffs the air and said, "Brimstone. We're getting close."

As the group walks up the mountain, Lazlo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms saying, "Ha! No way it's brimstone. I know what I smell and it isn't no brimstone and nothing that can come off a stone either!" The group climbed up with their bare hands.

"Geez, is there ever an elevator around at one point?" June groaned.

"Well we're climbing up the mountain and here he comes." Danny remarked.

"We're getting close to saving the princess! Only a boiling river of lava can stop us now!" Abby laughed. When they got to the top, they looked and gasped. They saw an island with a center in the middle. Except this castle is surrounded by boiling lava!

"No...way." Lazlo said in disbelief.

"Well it may be big but the location's great." Megatron said with a chuckle.

As the group moves on, Abby remarked sarcastically, "Oh yeah. Funny. Numbuh 5 hope Dracula isn't up."

As the group heads to the bridge leading to the castle, Lazlo notes a skeleton and yelps. Then he runs up to Megatron. "Hey Megatron. Remember that talk about Decepticons having layers?" Lazlo asked nervously.

"Yes, I do." Megatron said nodding.

"I got something to confess...monkeys don't have layers! We wear our fear right there on our sleeves."

"Sleeves?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Hold it. Monkeys don't have sleeves." Megatron pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Lazlo said looking sternly.

"Are you afraid of heights, Lazlo?" June asked amazed.

"No. Just a little uncomfortable about going on a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava!" Lazlo said as he looked down at the lava.

"Don't worry, Lazlo. We'd be right beside you to help out." Megatron said. Lazlo looked and is surprised to see a smile on his face.

"We'd give ya emotional support. We can take this together one little baby step at a time." Abby said.

"Really?" Lazlo asked hopefully.

"Really, really." The others said.

"Okay. I think I'm fine now." Lazlo said as he calms down. The group heads to the bridge with Lazlo right in front of them.

"Remember, no matter what, don't look down." Megatron instructed. Lazlo walks in baby steps as he and the others walked across the bridge.

"Okay. I don't need to look down, I shouldn't look down, I won't look down. Get going and don't look down." Lazlo said to himself. Suddenly he steps on a bad board and it fell forcing Lazlo to move back. Then he did something he wasn't supposed to. "Uh, guys...I'm looking down!" He yelped alarmed.

"But we're halfway there." Danny said with a frown.

"But we know that half is safe." Lazlo protested.

"Look, I don't have time for this. If you want to coward out, go back!" Megatron snapped as he walks. Doing so shook the bridge a little.

"Megatron, don't! Stop!" Lazlo protested.

Megatron paused, then smirked having an idea. "Okay. Let's stand here and have a dance." He smirked as he begins to sway the bridge.

"Don't do that, Megatron!" Lazlo yelped.

"Oh, sorry. Do what? Oh, you mean this?" Megatron said smirking wickedly as he shook the bridge again.

"Yes, that!" Lazlo snapped.

"You're saying yes?" Abby asked smirking, getting the idea.

"Yes do it? All right then." Megatron said as he and Abby shook the bridge. Danny and June watched in amusement as Lazlo back away to the path of the castle.

"No! Megatron! Stop it!" Lazlo yelled alarmed. "Stop it!"

"You said do it!" Abby said laughing.

"We're doing it!" Megatron agreed. As the group gets close to the end of the bridge, Lazlo freaks out, not knowing where they are at.

"We're going to die! Game over! Game over!" Lazlo yelped. Suddenly he tripped and fell. When he got up, he was shocked to see that he is on solid ground. "Hey, we're here." Lazlo said in amazement. Abby helps Lazlo up as Megatron smiles.

"That'd do, guys. That'd do." Megatron said then he watches forward.

Lazlo looked back at the bridge and smiles. "Cool." He walks after the group as they toward the castle. "So where is this fire breathing pain in the butt?"

"In the castle waiting to be rescued." Megatron said chuckling.

"I meant the pokemon, Megatron."

* * *

The inside of the castle is deserted. The only things in there are skeleton remains of the male warriors who went in before and failed, getting burned to a big crisp doing so. The group looks around trying to avoid a battle with the pokemon as well as looking for the princess. As Danny looked around, he yelled out, "Hey!" The others gasped in alarmed as he continued, "Did you guys found the princess?"

"Hey, you want the pokemon to hear us?" Megatron snapped angrily.

"Yeah, use your inside voice, Danny." June said in agreement.

"Numbuh 5 don't think this pokemon is a very good decorator." Abby said observing everything.

"Are you guys afraid?" Lazlo asked timidly.

"No." Danny said.

"But…"

Megatron interrupts Lazlo as he said, "Shh!"

"Oh. No one is afraid? Me neither." Lazlo said with a smile.

As the group walks on, Abby yelps as she saw a skeleton remains on a warrior. "Yikes!" Abby yelped as she runs up to catch with the others.

"Now, now, Abby. There is nothing wrong of being afraid." June said calming Abby down. "Fear's a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation. Unfamiliar dangerous situation, that is."

"You're right. Even though there is a scary legendary pokemon that can breaths fire and eat people and breaths fire, that doesn't make me a coward if I'm scared. I am not a coward. I know that." Abby said.

Megatron turned around and glares angrily. He said, "Two things, Abby." He counts to two as he said, "Shut...up."

"But that's two words!" Lazlo protested.

Ignoring Lazlo, Megatron said to her, "Now go find us some stairs." Lazlo looks confused as Megatron goes through a skeleton to get some armor.

"Uh, stairs? Aren't we looking for the princess?" Lazlo asked puzzled.

"Well," Megatron begins to say as he picks a helmet up, "The princess should be up the stairs in the highest room in the tallest tower."

"Are you sure she would be there?" Lazlo asked.

"Look, I'm sure because I read it in a book once." Megatron said. As the others left, Lazlo stays behind looking around for the stairs.

"Well you guys can get the pokemon, I'd do the stairs. I'd get those stairs. I'd kicked their butt. Those stairs won't know what step on them when I'm through with them." Lazlo said smiling as he walks off.

* * *

As the others looked around, Megatron puts on some armor that either fit or he wanted to wear anyway. With Lazlo, he is speaking to himself up to the limit with confidence. "I'm going to take some mean steps. Kick it to the curb. Don't mess with me. I'm the stair master. I've defeated the stairs! If I had a step right now, I'd step all over it!" Lazlo said with a smirk. As he speaks, he was standing in front of a window. Unknown to him, an eye appears in it glaring at him. He didn't notice until he got a creepy feeling someone is watching him.

* * *

The group looks around hoping to find (or not find) the pokemon. Danny looks up and said, "Hey guys. I found something!" The group looked as they see a tallest tower nearby.

"Well, we found out where the princess is at." Megatron said nodding. "But where's the..."

* * *

"POKEMON!" Lazlo yelled as he sees the eye and makes a run for it as the legendary pokemon begins speaking at flames at him. It roared angrily. Lazlo managed to return to the group just as the pokemon appears. It is a green legendary pokemon with a long body and green claws. The pokemon was called a Rayquaza.

"Lazlo, look out!" June yelled grabbing him in time. The Rayquaza roared as it goes after him. Megatron jumps behind the pokemon and grabs it's tail.

"Got you!" Megatron yelled. Annoyed by this, it swings its tail trying to get Megatron off. The Rayquaza knocks Megatron off, sending him right into the air screaming.

"Megatron!" Danny, Lazlo, June and Abby yelled.

* * *

Megatron's trip ended when he crash through the roof where the princess is at. As he landed, his arrival is detected by a familiar girl waking up and looking at him, groaning.

* * *

Outside, the Rayquaza roared and blew fire after Danny, Abby, June and Lazlo. The four ran out onto a stone bridge, but the Rayquaza destroyed their way of escape and Lazlo tried to run the other way, but that way was also destroyed. Soon, the four were only stuck on a stone, with no way out.

"Abby, before we die I want you to know that it was me who slipped broccoli in your food." Danny said.

"That was you?!" Abby said angrily. The Rayquaza roared again.

"No," Lazlo said, as he backed away. "Oh no, no!" Lazlo almost lost his footing and the Rayquaza roared again. "Oh, what large teeth you have," Lazlo added. The Rayquaza roared again. "No he means white, sparkling teeth." He injected "I know you probably hear this all the time, but you must bleach or something, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there." Upon hearing this, the Rayquaza blushed. "And do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" Lazlo said. He cleared his throat and continued, "And you know what else? You're-"

The Rayquaza came out of the shadows and Lazlo could see the Rayquaza clearly. She looked womanly. "Whoa," Lazlo said. "A girl pokemon. Oh, sure, I mean of course you're a girl pokemon. Because, you're just reeking of feminine beauty. My name's Lazlo."

"Man, Lazlo really hit it off with the pokemon." Danny said to June and Abby as June and Abby nodded in agreement. Suddenly the Rayquaza batted her eyes to Lazlo.

"What's the matter with you?" Lazlo said. "You got something in your eye?"

"You know I think she really likes you." June said to the confused Lazlo.

Rayquaza then blew a smoke ring shaped like heart around Lazlo. Upon seeing this, he got the message. "Oh, oh yeah." Lazlo said nervously as he backs away. "I'd like to stay and talk and all, but I'm...uh, I'm asthmatic and I don't think it'd work if you keep blowing smoke rings at me." He turned and yelled as Rayquaza grabbed him by the tail with her mouth, "Megatron!"

* * *

Back up in the tower, Megatron, disguised as a knight got up from the floor and shook his head. The princess stared at him and smiled softly. As Megatron got up, she laid down and brushed herself off. Nothing happened yet. She picked up a bouquet of flowers and laid back down, but not before casting a glance at Megatron and then pretending to be asleep.

Megatron looked around the room and saw Nami. He walked over to her bedside and looked her over. She puckered up and Megatron shook her awake. "Oh, oh," Nami shouted.

"Wake up," Megatron said.

"What?" Nami snapped.

"Are you Princess Nami?" Megatron asked.

"I am," Nami said. "Awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me."

"Oh, that's nice," Megatron said. "Now, let's go!"

"But, wait," Nami said. "Sir knight, this beeth out first meeting. Should this not be a wonderful romantic moment?"

"Yeah, sorry, lady," Megatron said, as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "There's no time."

"Hey, wait," Nami said. "What are you doing? You know, you should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed." As Megatron struggled with the lock, he stopped and turned around.

"You've definitely had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?" He asked her. Nami smiled and nodded. Megatron broke the lock and Nami screamed. Then Megatron dragged her along.

"But, we have to savor this moment," Nami said. "You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick?" She yanked her hand away and said, "Or something!"

"I don't think so," Megatron said.

Nami sighed and said, "Well, can I at least know the name of my champion?"

"Um, Megatron," he said.

Nami smiled and said, "Sir Megatron." She cleared her throat and held out a handkerchief. "I pray that you would take this favor," she said, "as a token of my gratitude."

Megatron took it, stared at it, and said, "Thanks." He wiped his face peaking out of the helmet and handed it back to Nami, who made a face of disgust. But then, she jumped when she heard a loud roar.

"You didn't slay the pokemon?" Nami said in disbelief.

"It's on my to-do list," Megatron said. "Now, come on!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"But this isn't right," Nami said. "You're meant to charge in with sword drawn and banner flying. That's what all the other warriors did!"

"Yeah," Megatron said, as he saw a skeleton of a male warrior. "Right before they burst into flame."

"You know," Nami said, "That's not the point." But suddenly, she noticed that Megatron seemed to be wandering the other way. "What are you doing? The exit's over there!"

"Well, I have to save my pains," Megatron said.

"What kind of knight are you?" Nami said.

"One of a kind," Megatron said, with a hidden grin.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Dealing with Differences

_**Chapter 6: Dealing with Differences **_

Megatron entered a room looking very carefully for the others. As he came in, he hears a familiar voice. "Whoa, slow it, girl! Come on, I think it's better if we get to know each other a long period of time, you know?" Lazlo chuckled nervously. Megatron got to a top of a stairs and looked down. There's Lazlo in the center of the room with the Rayquaza nearby coiling him with her tail. "I just don't want to rush into a relationship right now. I'm not emotionally ready for a commitment of this...magnitude."

"Oh boy. Looks like the pokemon is into him." Megatron mumbled with a hidden smirk as the Rayquaza looks lovingly into Lazlo's eyes as she reaches over.

"Whoa, whoa! That is unwanted physical contact, girl! What do you think you're doing? All right, let's back up a little and take this one step at a time. We should get to know each other as friends or pen pals first." Lazlo insisted nervously. "I'm on the road a lot. I liked receiving cards and I would stay but..." Lazlo then yelped alarmed as Rayquaza touched his tail. "Hey buddy! That's my personal tail you're touching! You're going to tear it off! I didn't allow you to...hey, what are you doing?! Stop it! Hey! No way! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Ahh!"

'Well, he suffered enough.' Megatron thought who then sees a chain connected to a chandelier nearby. He takes it and begins to swing towards Rayquaza. He misses and has to swing back. 'Why am I doing this instead of just transforming into my jet form I'd never know?' He thought as he sees he is on top of Rayquaza flirting with Lazlo. Suddenly three figures run in. It is Danny, June and Abby. They run from Ember McLain who is chasing them.

"Knock it off, girl! I am not interested in listening to your music!" June yelled.

"Yeah, why don't you bug Calvin, Dennis the Menace, or the Beaver?" Danny agreed.

"But I have to punish you for intruding!" Ember yelled as she shot another blast of energy with her electrical guitar. With a sigh, Megatron uses his flail and knocks down a statue from nearby and knocks Ember down.

"Hey, good timing, Megatron!" Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." Danny said in relief. Doing what he did however, Megatron wasn't watching where he was going and he bumps into Lazlo knocking him outta the way. And it was at the worst time as Rayquaza closes her eyes and leans over to kiss. And worst yet, Rayquaza ended up kissing Megatron's rear.The Rayquaza opens her eyes and, to her horror, realized what she's kissing. She leans up and roared angrily.

Megatron releases the chain he held and the chandelier fell on Rayquaza's head. Of course, the chandelier itself was too big and it just made a collar around her neck. "I think we'd better take our leave!" June yelped. Danny carries Abby by his back while Megatron grabs Lazlo and they, including June, quickly make their get away up the stairs out of the room with a ticked off Rayquaza with her new 'collar' in pursuit.

Ember groans and recovers. She looks around and sighs in annoyance, "Why is it it's hard to get victims these days?"

* * *

Megatron, Lazlo, Danny, June and Abby catches up to Nami. Megatron grabs Nami and runs off with Rayquaza still in pursuit.

"Hey, Princess!" Lazlo said waving.

"This monkey can talk!" Nami said in amazement.

"The problem is shutting them up!" Megatron yelled. The group stops when they come to a slide in front of them. Upon seeing Rayquaza still in pursuit, they begin sliding down. While sliding, June looks to her horror as she sees that they're coming up to a crack in the stone. Megatron, Danny and Abby avoided it okay but the crack just hits June right in her area, making her yelped and crossing her eyes. When they reach the bottom, June stumbled off walking lightly while the others set their riders down.

"Ugh. My little fire guy." June groaned as she followed the others in their escape. The group runs through the castle with the Rayquaza chasing after them. The chain that attached to the chandelier Rayquaza is in begins making links. The group then saw Rayquaza in front of them who shoot out flames which they managed to dodge.

Megatron spots the entrance he and the others came out and pointed, "There's the exit everyone. Get going. I'd deal with the pokemon."

"You sure you can deal with Eragon over there?" Abby asked glancing at Rayquaza.

"I sure will." Megatron said grabbing a sword and headed back. Of course, instead of fighting, he just stabs the sword in between several overlapping chain links attached to the chandelier still around Rayquaza's neck. Megatron run back to the others yelling, "Run!"

The group runs for the exit with Rayquaza in hot pursuit. Rayquaza starts breathing fire to everything including the bridge the group started to run across. They hung on as the ropes holding the bridge as it collapses and they swing to the other side. As they slammed, Lazlo lets go accidentally and is about to fall to his doom but June grabs him by the tail in the nick of the time.

The group looks up and gasps in horror when they see Rayquaza is about to fly over the lava after them. However, due to the sword in the chain links left behind, the pokemon finds herself being jerked back. Despite all she can, she cannot escape.

"All right! Woohoo!" Abby cheered happily as they climbed up to safety and begin making their leave.

"Yeah! Heroes 1, Dragon 0!" Danny laughed as Rayquaza roared in anger. As the group makes their leave, Rayquaza begins watching sadly as she sees Lazlo leaving. Tears start rolling down from her cheeks.

* * *

The group made their way down to the bottom of the volcano. Nami landed safely and laughed. "All right! You did! You all rescued me! You were all amazing!" She cheered happily. Behind her, Lazlo fell down the hill. Nami continued, "You were all wonderful. You're..." Nami turns and sees Danny, June and Abby falling down the hill and down onto Lazlo.

"Oh, second time today. Not cool." Danny groaned.

Megatron just climbed down mumbling, "I am not going to make myself like a fool."

Nami chuckled, "Okay, you're all a little unorthodoz, I'll admit. But thy deed is great, and thy heart is pure."

"Try telling us again in 10 years." June snapped.

Ignoring June, Nami continued, "I am eternally in your debt, heroes."

"Uh, excuse me, forgetting someone." Lazlo said with a frown.

"All right. Where would a brave male warrior be without his loyal monkey?" Nami said smiling at Lazlo.

"I hope you guys heard that. She said it. She called me a loyal monkey." Lazlo said. Then he blushes adding, "She thinks I'm a loyal monkey."

"Actually you are." Abby pointed out.

With a smile, Nami looked at Megatron and said, "The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good Fine Male Warrior."

"Are you sure? Perhaps I'd do it later." Megatron said, not really wanting to show himself to a girl. He is not sure she is ready for a shock.

"How come?"

"Helmet hair. Not a pleasant sight."

"I gotta look at the one who just rescued me," Nami said with a smile.

"Uh, your lady, I don't think it's a good idea." Danny warned in concern.

"No, no, you wouldn't...'st." Megatron agreed nervously.

"Come on. How would you kiss me?" Nami said.

What she said caught Megatron by surprise. "What?! This isn't what I was asked to do!!"

"Perhaps it's a perk. Numbuh 3 gives Numbuh 4 one all the time." Abby said.

"Actually, it's destiny. You got to know how it goes. A princess locked in a tower and beset by a pokemon is rescued by a male warrior, and then they share true love's first kiss." Nami said with a happy sigh.

Lazlo then realized, "Oh wait. With Megatron? You think..." He begins to chuckle. "Hold the phone. You think Megatron is your true love?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Nami said puzzled. Megatron and the others looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh! This is too much! She thinks Megatron is her true love!" Danny laughed.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Nami asked frowning.

"I should tell you, Nami. He isn't your type." June said.

"He has to be. He rescued me." Nami said not wanting to believe a word to it. Then she said to Megatron, "Now remove your helmet."

"I warned you. It isn't a good idea." Megatron warned.

"Just take it off."

"I am not going to."

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"NOW!!"

Megatron growls angrily. He isn't used to being yelled at by anyone, let alone a princess. "Fine. If you want the helmet off, you got it, your princess." He snapped. With a sigh, he removed his helmet, revealing himself. Nami, upon seeing him, looked shocked.

"Wait. You're...a paranormal thing?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"Actually I am a Decepticon. You know those evil robots from that cheesy Hasbro cartoon Transformers?" Megatron explained. "What? You were expecting a handsome warrior?"

"Well, you're handsome, but not the kind I..." Nami groans as she sits down. "This isn't right! You aren't supposed to be a Decepticon!"

"Look, Nami. We were sent to save you by Prince Finbarr Calamitous. He wants to marry you." Megatron explained.

"Then why didn't he rescue me himself?"

"That's a good question. Why don't you ask him when we get to Toonsville?" Megatron said with a frown.

"Besides that, he's probably a lazy lummox." Danny said with a frown.

"Who cares? I have to be rescued by my true love, a male warrior or a handsome prince who kicks butt, not some Decepticon, younglings, and their...their mutt!"

"What happened to loyal monkey?" Lazlo said in annoyance.

"This isn't making my job any funnier!" Megatron snapped annoyed.

"That is not my problem! Go tell that prince if he wants to rescue me properly, he has to do it himself!" Nami snapped crossing her arms.

Megatron got very mad as he yelled, "I am not a messenger! I'm a delivery man! Or in this case, a delivery robot…or machine…or thing…or nah whatever! You're coming with me!"

"Don't you dare!" Nami snapped. But Megatron just grabs Nami and puts her over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

"This is a tribute to the cavewoman days." Abby observed as June and Danny laughed maniacally.

"You all coming," Megatron asked the others.

"Right behind you," Lazlo said as he and the others followed Megatron who is holding a struggling Nami hitting Megatron's backside.

"Put me down or I'd make you regret it! This is not fair! Put me down!" Nami yelled angrily. She keeps on yelling and hitting.

* * *

Later Nami finally stopped and got bored as she just stays where she's at over Megatron's shoulder. "Here's another question, Nami." Lazlo said who was talking to her during the whole trip. "Suppose there's a girl who really likes you but you don't like her back. How do you explain it to her and let her down without her feelings aren't hurt and you aren't burned to a crisp or eaten?"

Nami sighs and said, "Tell her she's not your true love. Everyone knows what happened after that." Nami yelped as Megatron bumps him up a bit. Nami yelled, "Watch it." She sighs in annoyance as she said, "Well, the sooner we get to Toonsville, the better."

"You're going to like it, Princess Nami." June said with a smile.

"Yeah! It's very great despite the problems." Abby said.

"Tell me, what is my bridegroom to be like? This Prince Calamitous? Is he handsome or what?" Nami asked. After all, she wants to know.

"Well, let us put it this way..." Danny begins to say.

Megatron chuckles as he sets Nami down and said, "Men of Calamitous's stature is in _short_ supply." Megatron and the others begin to laugh, most likely because the joke is about Calamitous's height, as Megatron splashed water on himself from a lake nearby to clean himself.

"I don't know, there are those who think _little_ of him." Lazlo giggled joining in the making fun department.

"Seriously though. Calamitous doesn't seem to like toons, freaks, etc. very much and wants his kingdom to be perfect like Fire Lord Ozai's. And even if he gets that, he just wants some more." Danny explained.

"Well, he can't be all bad right?" Nami asked. Of course, Megatron and the others continued laughing. Nami frowns as she said, "Knock it off! Knock it off, okay? You people are just jealous that you will never be great like Prince Finbarr Calamitous or Fire Lord Ozai."

Megatron shrugged as he said, "Maybe you're right, Nami. We'd let ya do the _measuring_ when we see him tomorrow." When Megatron said it, Nami gasped and sees the sun about to set.

"Tomorrow? It will take tomorrow to get there?! Maybe we should stop to make camp!" Nami said in concern.

"That will take too longer. Let's keep on going." Megatron insisted as he walks on.

"But, but...there are robbers in the woods!" Nami exclaimed.

"Er…I thought you are a robber yourself, Nami." June said.

"Huh?"

"Anyways, Megatron, I think I see Nami's point. Perhaps we should stop to make camp for tonight." June agreed to Megatron in concern.

"Oh forget it. I'm scarier than anything we can see in this forest as well as that idiot Box Ghost." Megatron said in dismissal.

"I NEED SOMEWHERE TO CAMP NOW!" Nami yelled very angrily. For the 'who knows when' time ever, Megatron got a little freaked out as he backed off.

* * *

In a mountain cliff, the group looks around for a place to stay. "Hey! Numbuh 5 think there's a cave here!" Abby said pointing to a boulder blocking a cave nearby. Megatron uses his strength to move the boulder out of the way.

"Oh come on, guys. We can do better than that." Megatron said with a frown.

"Yeah, besides it wouldn't be cool for a princess." Danny agreed.

Seeing the sun going down further, Nami gasped and said, "No! It's perfect! It just needs a few homey touches!"

"'Homey touches'? Like?" Megatron asked. They hear a noise and turned to see Nami tearing a bark off a tree.

"A door for one." Nami explained. She puts the door over the mouth of the cave and then said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee good night." Nami then goes into the cave and closes the bark like a door.

"Hey Nami? You want a bedtime story or something while we're here? I can tell you one." Lazlo said with a smile.

"I said good night!" Nami snapped from inside the cave.

Megatron frowns deeply. 'How did I ever get stuck with this struck up princess?' He thought. Seeing the boulder, he smirks evilly and uses his strength in an attempt to roll it back into place with Nami still inside.

"Megatron! What are you doing?" Lazlo asked.

"What is this? _The Passion_?" Abby demanded.

Megatron sees the looks everyone is giving him and chuckles sheepishly. He frowns. "I was kidding!" Megatron walks off with the others looking at him frowning.

* * *

Later that night, the group (except Nami still in the cave) was lying around the campfire looking up at the stars. "And there is Shockwave, the only Decepticon who stayed behind Cybertron and had to wait for over 4 million years for me to come back home. Pity." Megatron said pointing into the stars.

"Neat!" Abby said happily.

"So what future can you tell from the stars?" Lazlo asked.

"Future? From stars? That's crazy." June scoffed.

"She's right. The stars don't tell the future, they tell stories." Megatron then points up to the sky once more as he said, "That is Soundwave." He chuckles. "You can tell why he always transforms into a boombox."

"Megatron, I think you're making this up." Danny said with a frown.

"No! Really!" Megatron insisted as he points once more. "There he is and there's the mob running from his minions Ravage and Laserbeak."

"But there is nothing up there but a bunch of dots." Danny said with a frown.

"Danny, guys, sometimes things are more than they appear. Correct?" Megatron asked. He noticed a confused look on their faces then he sighs. "Never mind."

Lazlo then remembered something and said, "So Megatron, what's next after we get our forest back and we part from these guys?"

"What do you mean, 'our forest'"? Megatron asked with a frown.

"Well, after we rescued the princess."

Megatron scoffed as he said, "There is no 'we', Lazlo, nor will there ever be an 'our'. It will only be me and my forest. And when this is over, I'm building a barrier around my land!" Megatron snapped.

"You are really cutting us deep, you know." Abby said with a sigh.

Lazlo paused then frowns, "You know, I'm starting to expect this whole barrier is a way to keep everyone out."

"Oh, you think." Megatron said sarcastically then he turns over in an attempt to get some sleep.

"Are you hiding something?"

"Forget it. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I see. This is another one of those onion things, right?" June asked.

"No, it's more of a 'drop it and leave it alone' things!" Megatron snapped annoyed.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Abby asked.

"What makes you think I wanna talk about it?"

"You're blocking." Danny said, onto something.

"I am not blocking!" Megatron yelled getting angrier.

"Darn right you are, metal head." Lazlo exclaimed.

"This is your only warning, Lazlo!" Megatron said narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" Abby asked confused.

"EVERYONE!!"

Megatron's yells knocked the others back a bit. Lazlo pauses then said, "Now we're getting somewhere."

As they talk, none of them noticed that the 'door' to Nami's cave is slowly opened. "Just drop it, okay?!" Megatron snapped as he got up and walks over to the edge of a cliff and sat down. The others walked over in concern.

"What is wrong with you?" Lazlo asked concerned.

"I mean what is your problem with the whole world?" June asked also concerned.

Megatron sighs as he said, "It isn't me having a problem with the world. It's the world that has a problem with me." He looks at them as he said, "People hear and talk about me. The moment they see me, they went, 'Everyone run! It's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons! He'd killed us with his cannon and flail!'" Megatron sighs once more as he looked down. "They just judge me before they know me. That is why I'm better off alone." The others looked sad. They understood what Megatron is going through. Calamitous was persuading them all because of what they are, not because of who they are.

"You know, Megatron, when we met, we didn't think you're a monster." Danny said as he and the others sat down next to him.

"Besides, you're kinda cool." Lazlo said with a smile.

"I guess." Megatron said with a sigh. Nami, listening in, sighs sadly. She knows what Megatron is going through. She became one of those who judged Megatron before knowing him.

'Perhaps I can make it up to him tomorrow.' Nami thought as she closes the door and goes back into the cave to get some sleep.

Lazlo looks up and said, "So any monkeys up there?"

Megatron pauses to think, then smirks as he points up, "There's Spot, the Small...and Annoying."

"Oh yeah! I see it! It's big and shiny right up there!" June said pointing at something.

"June, that is the moon." Abby said pointing out that June is looking up at the moon itself.

"It is?"

* * *

Back in Calamitous's bedroom, he's surrounded by wedding stuff. He watched as Cortana, in her monitor form, showed him Princess Nami looking out her window of the castle again and again, while he laid in his circular bed.

"Again," Calamitous said, "Show me again. Show me again. Show me again." Cortana rolled her eyes and rewind the whole thing to the start again and again.

"Ah," Calamitous said, as he took a sip of his Cola. "Perfect." He quickly covered his bare chest as if Nami could see him, as he gazed at her image in the mirror.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Xemnas

_**Chapter 6: Xemnas and his Not So Merry Organization members**_

The next morning, Nami came out of her cave smiling. He sees Megatron, Lazlo, Danny, Abby and June sleeping. Nami decides to take a walk into the woods before they woke up. She wandered off into the woods and spun around. She began to sing. A bluebird woke up, shook off the morning dew, and sang with her.

Nami sang higher and higher, until a high-pitched scream came out of nowhere from her mouth, and the bird tried to hold the note, but the pressure was too much. The bird began swelling up until Nami heard an explosion. There was nothing left, but the bird's legs.

"Oops." Nami said. She looked down and noticed three eggs.

* * *

Later, Nami was cooking the eggs. Megatron, Danny. June and Abby woke up and looks at Lazlo who was talking in his sleep. "Oh yeah. You know I like it like that." Lazlo mumbled as he grabs Megatron freaking him out. "Come on, beautiful. I said I like it."

"Lazlo!" Megatron yelled freaked out.

"Hey." Danny said shaking Lazlo.

"Huh?" Lazlo asked waking up.

Megatron got Lazlo off as he said, "Wake up." Lazlo did and stretched and yawned. As he did, Nami came up to them with their breakfast.

"Hey everyone! How do you like your breakfast? With or without Green Eggs and Ham?" Nami asked smiling.

"Oh hey princess." Lazlo said with a smile. As Nami set the eggs in front of the group, Megatron looks puzzled.

"What on earth is this?" Megatron asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was asking like a jerk yesterday so I thought I could make it up to all of you. I mean, you did save my life and all." Nami said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks."

"What? No nachos?" Abby asked in disappointment.

"Aw, who needs nachos? I'm hungry!" Lazlo said as he licked his lips hungrily at the food.

"Eat up, guys. We got a big day ahead of us." Nami said as she walked off leaving the gang to eat.

* * *

Later, the group was on their way once more to get to Prince Calamitous's castle via the forest. As they did, Megatron belched a bit.

"Megatron!" June said in annoyance.

"Oh come on, it's a compliment. Better in and out like I always say." Megatron said chuckling. Then Danny burped loudly.

"Danny!" June yelled upset. Next Abby burped.

"Abigail!" June yelled in annoyance.

Next it was Lazlo's turn...except he farted instead of burped.

"Eew! Lazlo!" June yelped covering her nose.

"Oops. Sorry. Came out wrong." Lazlo said sheepishly.

"Still, that is no way to behave in front of a princess!" June scolded everyone but Nami. Then to their surprise, Nami belched. As everyone stares, she chuckles.

"Thanks." Nami said as she walks on, leaving the others shocked at what she did.

"Geez, she's nasty as you are." Lazlo told Megatron commenting on this. He always thought princesses were supposed to be, well, princesses.

Even Megatron thought so as he followed Nami and said, "You aren't exactly what I expected. You know that, right?"

Nami smirked as she looked at Megatron saying, "Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Megatron was stunned. Did Nami overhear him last night? As he ponders this, Nami walked away farther singing softly. Suddenly, a voice yells out and something swings in outta nowhere and swooped Nami into a tree.

"Nami!" Megatron yelled in shock.

The group looks up towards the tree Nami was swooped into. Her swooper is a dark skinned man with long silver hair and wears black robes, black gloves and black boots. His name is Xemnas and right now, he is fondling Nami.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nami snapped annoyed.

Xemnas smirks as he said, "Calm down, dipstick. I am saving ya from this Decepticon..." He then kissed Nami up to his arm grossing Nami out. Then he points at Megatron finishing, "...dipstick!"

"Hey, that's my princess! Get your own, Sephiroth wannabe!" Megatron snapped as he and the others run up to the tree.

"Get lost, dipsticks! Can't you see I'm busy with this beautiful girl over here?" Xemnas asked as he smirked seductively at Nami.

Annoyed, Nami got free of Xemnas's clutches as she snapped, "Hey sir, who do you think you are?!"

Xemnas laughs as he said, "Oh. I think I am a total dipstick. Let me introduce myself." He turned and shouted, "Hey boys!"

Suddenly a noise like an accordion being played is heard. Then 6 men named Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx came out from the bushes and begin to sing.

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx: _**Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo.**_

Xemnas: _**I steal from the rich and give to the needy.**_

Xemnas tosses an apple at June, which ended up in her mouth.

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx: _**He takes a wee percentage,**_

Xemnas: _**But I'm not greedy. I rescue pretty damsels  
Man, I'm good**_

Xemnas flirted with Nami making her disgusted some more.

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx: _**What a guy**_

Xemnas: _**Ha Ha**_

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx:_** Xemnas**_

"Break it down!" Xemnas said as he, Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx begins whistling and do a river dance.

Xemnas: _**I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid**_

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx: _**What he's basically saying is he likes to get - -**_

Xemnas: _**Paid  
So  
When a Decepticon in the bush grabs a girl by the tush  
That's bad**_

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx: _**That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad**_

Xemnas: _**When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad**_

Xigbar, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin and Demyx: _**He's mad  
He's really, really mad**_

With a smirk, he gets his lightsabers **(I have no idea what Xemnas's weapons are called in KH2 so I'll just call them that.)** ready planning on using it to strike down Megatron who is getting concerned as Xemnas gets closer.

Xemnas: _**I'll take my sabers and ram it through your heart  
Keep your eyes on me, boys 'cause I'm about to start...**_

Before Xemnas could attack, Nami came out nowhere and kicks Xemnas knocking him into a tree, knocking him out. Everyone else gasped in shock, some in amazed while Megatron looks at her in admiration.

"Man! That was annoying!" Nami said with a frown.

"Tell me about. Shoulda stick to rock and roll." Abby remarked in agreement.

"Why you big..." Xigbar yelled about to fire a spear with his gun. He fired but Nami got out of the way. It was heading towards Lazlo but he jumped into Megatron's arms in the nick of time. Meanwhile, the spear continues its flight, bouncing off a nearby tree.

Nami begins beating the guys. She punched furiously at Xigbar, and elbowed Xaldin in the stomach. Luxord and Saix prepare to attack her and Nami jumps into the air. There's a freeze frame as Nami brushes her hair and the wind begins blowing through her hair. Then she does a scissor kick at Saix and Luxord.

Demyx chases after her and Nami runs up a tree and ends up behind him, who tries to protect himself with the accordion, but Nami punches through it and knocks him out. Marluxia runs towards her, but Nami stops him, by doing a spinning kick. Finally, everyone was down and Nami walked towards Megatron who was still holding Lazlo. She said, "So, shall we?" As Nami walked off, Megatron looks after her still in disbelief.

"Wait a minute." Megatron said as he dropped Lazlo and follows Nami, the others following. He said, "Wait a minute, hold it. Where did that come from?"

"What?" Nami asked confused.

"That!" Megatron said pointing back to where the fight scene has happened. "Back there! That was incredible! When did you learn that?"

Nami chuckles as she turned to Megatron. "Well, when one like me lives by herself, one learn these things in case there's a..." She sees something behind Megatron and shouted, "There's a spear in your butt!"

"Huh?" Megatron looks and sure enough, a spear is sticking out of Megatron's metal butt. Megatron chuckles as he said, "Well, what do you know?" Megatron tries to get the spear out but he just flinched each time he tried to do so.

"Oh man! This is my fault, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lazlo asked puzzled as he and the others caught up.

"Megatron was hurt." Nami explained in concern.

"Ouch. Must have got in there during the fight." Danny cringed looking at the arrow.

"What?!" Lazlo gasped freaking out seeing the spear in Megatron's butt. "Megatron's hurt?! On no! Megatron's going to die!"

"Relax, I'm okay." Megatron said with an annoyed sigh.

Lazlo yelled, "Don't do this, Megatron! I'm too young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and cough!" Turning to the others, he added, "Who knows the Heimlich?!"

"Lazlo, aren't you exaggerating a bit?" June asked in disbelief.

"Calm down, Lazlo." Nami said. Then she said, "If you want to help Megatron, go into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns."

"Gotcha! Blue flower, red thorns!" Lazlo exclaimed as he heads off to find the flower.

"We're on it." Abby said as she leaves to help Lazlo.

"Geez, what's with it with flowers and thorns?" Danny remarked as he and June left to help Abby and Lazlo. Once everyone else is gone, Megatron turned to Nami puzzled.

"Stupid question. What are the flowers for?" Megatron asked.

"To get rid of them." Nami said with a smirk.

"Oh. Good mover."

"Now hold still so I can yank this thing out." Nami pulled the arrow a bit but Megatron yelped and jumped away from her.

"Watch it with the yanking!" Megatron yelled. Nami tries to get the spear but Megatron kept dodging.

"Knock it off! It has to come out!" Nami yelled trying to get the spear but kept missing.

"No, it's tender!"

"Hold still!"

"What you doing is the opposite of helping!" Megatron snapped.

"Stop moving!"

"Hold it, time out!"

"Would you..." Nami said, angrily. But then she sighed and said, "Okay. What do you propose we do?"

* * *

Lazlo, Danny, June and Abby are still looking around for the flowers Nami has asked for. They were in the area with what they're looking for but they didn't notice them.

"Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns." June mumbled as she looks around.

"Hey, we found them." Lazlo said finally noticing them. Then they heard a familiar scream.

"Megatron!" Abby yelled alarmed.

"Hang on, buddy! We're coming!" Danny yelled as he grabs a flower. He and the others run back to where they left Megatron and Nami.

* * *

Back in that area, Megatron groans as Nami pulled harder to get the spear out. "Ouch. That hurts." Megatron groaned trying not to scream.

"Hold on. I can see the head." Nami said as she continues to look at the spear she managed to almost pull out so far. Nami groans as she pulled harder. "It's almost." Megatron yelled then he jerked and falls over. The two are in an awkward spot: Nami is right on top of Megatron. The two looked at each other and blushed like mad.

"Ahem." The two looked up and sees Lazlo and the others coming back, staring and looking amused at the two.

Embarrassed, Megatron got Nami off of him as he said, "Uh, nothing happened, okay. We were just, uh..."

"You know, if you really wanted to be alone, just tell us, okay?" Lazlo asked with a grin.

Megatron groaned as he rolls his eyes. "Look, you, that is the last thing I wanted that is on my mind! The princess and I was..." Suddenly Megatron yelps as Nami finally got the spear out. He turned and looked at Nami who smiles as she held the spear in her hand. Megatron just groaned.

"Hey, what's that?" Abby asked in concern as she thought she saw something.

"Is that blood?" Lazlo asked "Because I am not good in the sight of blood and I always..." And with that, Abby and Lazlo both fainted. Megatron walked over and picked them up, as he, Nami, Danny and June continued to walk away.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Nami's secret

_**Chapter 7: Nami's secret**_

As the group continues on their way to Prince Calamitous's castle, the rest of them notes looks Megatron and Nami are giving each other, including smiles.

"Okay, I guess this is when the mysterious guy offscreen begins to sing." Danny notes.

"Numbuh 5 think you're right." Abby responded as a song begins.

Man: _**My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together**_

Using his strength, Megatron pulls a tree over a river so Nami won't get wet. Nami gave him a smile, making the Decepticon leader blush as he come across.

_**Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather**_

Once Nami got across, Megatron looks at Nami as if in some sort of trance and then moves away just as Lazlo and the others were about to cross. Suddenly the tree went back into its upright position, sending the group flying in the air screaming before they landed back on the ground with a grunt.

_**He will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting**_

A bit later, Megatron was trying to swat a bunch of flies and mosquitoes that is bugging him. Seeing this, Nami pulled off a branch holding a spider web and then runs around catching the bugs then she wrapped it up like a cotton candy. Smiling, she gave it to Megatron who takes it happily. He eats it much to the disgust of some of the others. As they walked away, Nami licked her fingers and smiled at Megatron.

_**That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean**_

A bit later once again, Megatron grabs a toad and blows it up like a balloon. He gave it to Nami, making the girl blushed. Grabbing a snake, Nami blows it like a balloon as well then makes it into a balloon puppy. Blushing, she gives it to Megatron.

Smiling, the two held hands making the others smirks a bit as they walked off.

_**Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_

With a smirk, Nami pushed Megatron. "Hey!" Megatron yelled laughing a bit.

_**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la**_

The two pushed each other while laughing. Then Nami gave Megatron a big push and runs off laughing, letting her balloon go. Megatron lets his balloon go and chases after her laughing as well. The 'balloons' they once held floated off into the sky.

_**La-la, la-la, la-la**_

Soon the group arrives at a windmill which is not far from their destination: back to Toonsville. "Well, there it is, princess. Your new home." Megatron said with a sad sigh as he points at the castle in Toonsville.

"So that's Toonsville, eh?" Nami asked surprised. "It's huge!"

Lazlo nodded as he said, "Tell me about it. Megatron here thinks Calamitous is compensating for something and I think means he has a really..."

June kicks Lazlo, stopping him. "Yo, cool it." Megatron looks at Nami, who looks back, both longingly.

Blushing, Megatron turns away as he said, "I think we better get going."

"Bye." Danny agreed. As the group prepares to continue on, Nami looks concerned. She doesn't want to leave Megatron, not yet. Then she smiles, getting an idea.

"Yeah, but Megatron? Guys? I...I'm worried...about Lazlo!" Nami exclaimed.

"Huh?" Megatron asked puzzled as he looks back.

"What do you mean?" June asked puzzled.

Nami points at Lazlo exclaiming, "Look at him! He doesn't look so hot!"

Confused, Lazlo said, "What are you talking about? I'm fine, I think."

Kneeling down, Nami looked at Lazlo in the eyes and said, "That is what they all say like you just said then before you know, you're on your back." Lazlo paused confused, not getting it. Nami added, "You know, dead?" Megatron suddenly realized what Nami is up to...and he likes the idea. The others got it as well.

"You know, Lazlo, she's got a point." Abby said with a smirk.

"You do look awful, Lazlo. You better sit down." Megatron suggested.

"I can make you some kool aid." June offered smiling.

Now convinced, so to speak, Lazlo said, "I didn't want to say anything before but I got this twinge in my neck and when I turn my head, watch!" He turned his neck in a very sharp way until his head was completely sideways. "See?"

"Lazlo." Danny said with a groan.

"Okay, too much than we needed to know." June said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Who's hungry?" Abby asked getting ready to cook some food.

"I'd go look for some dinner." Megatron said as he leaves.

"I'd get the firewood!" Nami exclaimed as she heads out to do so. As the others left to do something or another, Lazlo is suddenly all alone and confused.

"Where are you going? I can't feel my fingers! Spleen!" Lazlo yelped. He looked down and sighed sadly.

* * *

At sunset later that evening, the whole gang has since made a fire and is cooking their dinner. Nami is eating her food happily. "Man, this is good. I can't believe I didn't have this until now." Nami said as she bites into her food. "So what is this?"

"Oh, it's weed rat. Paranormal style." Megatron said sheepishly.

"Oh really?"

"All Numbuh 5 is eating is candy." Abby remarked as she bites into her boiled candy.

"That is all you want to eat." June chuckled as she bites into some walnuts.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Danny remarked as he chow down on carrots like a certain wasically wabbit.

Nami took another bite and smiles, "Man, this is so tasty! You are a good cook for someone who is a Decepticon."

"Decepticons can cook?" Lazlo asked confused. Danny and June hushed him.

Megatron chuckles as he said, "Believe it or not, this can be good in stews. I know it isn't normal for a Decepticon to brag but I can make a mean weed rat stew." Then both Nami and Megatron laugh. Once she's done laughing, Nami turns to the castle faraway and sighs.

"Tomorrow night, I will be dining differently." Nami said sadly.

As Megatron gulps, he thought of something. Then blushing, Megatron said, "Well, if you want...you can come over to my home. I can cook everything you want. Swamp toad soup, fish eye tartare, you name it."

June nearly choked on her food as Megatron said this and yelped, "Megatron! We are trying to eat here!"

Despite this, Nami smiles as she said, "That would be great. Thanks." Megatron slurped up his rat tail and smiles.

Man: _**See the pyramids along the Nile**_

The two looked at each other smiling and into each other's eyes. Then, leaning closer, Megatron then said, "Uh, Princess?"

_**Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle**_

"Please...call me Nami." Nami said with a warm smile.

Blushing, Megatron then said, "I was wondering..."

_**Just remember, darling all the while**_

"Are you..." Megatron said, struggling to say something. Recently, he has grown feelings for the girl but it seems he chokes up whenever he tries to explain it.

_**You belong to me**_

But finally, Megatron gave up and pointed to the rat, "Are you going to finish that? It doesn't look like you want it." But the rat is soon forgotten as Nami and Megatron stared at each other. The two leaned forward and forward. It looks like they were about to kiss...

Suddenly Lazlo pops up, chuckling, "Man, this is romantic! And a perfect sunset to do it in!"

Then Danny, June and Abby notices something odd about Nami. Her eyes turned blue. Alarmed, Nami sees the sunlight and yelps. She yells, "Sunset already?! Oh crud!" Realizing what she just said, she quickly continued, "Well, it's getting late, so, uh..."

"What are you doing?" Megatron asked puzzled and disappointed. Things were getting better until Nami started acting up.

Lazlo pauses then narrows his eyes, "You know what? I think I know what's going on here." Nami widen her eyes in fear, thinking she has been found out. Then Lazlo smirks as he said, "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

Realizing that the danger has passed, Nami sighed then chuckled sheepishly, "Well, you found me out. I'm so scared..." She walks backwards to the stairs of the windmill, going up them to the door. "I think I should go inside. Good night!" Nami then quickly opens the door, runs in, and closes it, puzzling the others.

"Okay, Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, and John Lithgow...what was the name of that movie," Abby asked, trying to think.

"Not now, Abby!" Danny said annoyed.

"Aw, don't feel too bad, Nami." Lazlo said cheerfully. "I used to be afraid of the dark until..." Then Lazlo gasped and freaked out, "Wait! I am still afraid of the dark! AHHHH!" He runs behind June, who rolls her eyes at this. Megatron sighs. Then he looks up and smiles as Nami who poked her head out and smiled at him.

"Good night, Megatron." Nami said.

"Good night, Nami." Megatron responded. After that, Nami went inside the windmill and closes the door once more. The others then looked at Megatron who smiles happily at where Nami used to be. They soon put two and two together and looked amused.

"I get what's going on here." Lazlo said with a smirk.

Megatron, snapping out of it, said, "What are you on about?"

"Nah, forget it. I know you two liked each other."

"He's right. I can see it too!" June said happily.

"You're both crazy. I am taking her back to that old prince!" Megatron snapped as he walked away in frustration.

"Megatron, Numbuh 5 know crazy and June and Lazlo ain't crazy. We all can tell that you like the princess." Abby said smirking.

"Come on, Megatron. Get back to reality. Go in and tell Nami how you feel!" Lazlo insisted.

"What is there to tell? Even if I do tell her that that, well you know but I am not saying I do because I don't...she's a princess and I'm..." Megatron hesitated, wondering what he should say. Then he sighed and sat down on the hill looking at the kingdom.

"A Decepticon?" Danny said concerned.

"Yeah. Something like that." Megatron said sadly. Then he got up and walked away.

"Where are you going now?" Lazlo asked.

"To get more firewood," Megatron answered. As Megatron walks off, the group looks concerned and turned to a pile of firewood that hasn't been used yet.

"Uh, couldn't we..." Danny begins to say.

"Nah. Let the robot get some alone time." Abby said nodding her head in concern.

"Yep." Lazlo said nodding in agreement.

* * *

Later, the group (except for Megatron) decides to check in on Nami as they went inside the windmill. Looking around, they could see no sign of the princess.

"Hey, Nami?" Lazlo asked looking around.

"Princess Nami!" Danny called out in concern.

"Where are you, Nami? You're too old to play hide and seek." June said.

"Prince!" Abby yelled out. The others looked at her confused. She then realized what she just said, "Oops! Wrong story!" Unknown to the group, someone is looking at them from the shadows, trying her best to avoid being seen.

"Okay, is it just me or is it getting creepy inside here?" Danny asked in concern.

"Nami, come out! This is no time for games!" June yelled out. As the group walked on, the figure continues watching. Suddenly she bumps into something and fell onto the floor, alarming the group. The group looks alarmed as the figure stood up.

"It's a f...f...f..." Lazlo begins to say, trembling in shock. They see what the figure is: a female autobot with blue eye optics, pink body, white arms and legs and a white head. Her name was Arcee.

"A freak!" Abby yelled in horror.

"Wait, hold on!" Arcee yelled alarmed as she grabs the group before they run off.

"Oh no! She got us!" Lazlo yelped alarmed.

"Ssh!" Arcee hushed as she looks up nervously.

"Megatron, Megatron, Megatron!" June yelled hoping Megatron is nearby.

"Guys, calm down! It's okay!"

Lazlo then quickly gets into a fighting position as he exclaimed, "Okay, robot! Who are you and what did you do with Nami?!"

"Guys, I am Nami."

"Oh sure. Pull another one." Danny scoffed in disbelief.

"No, really! It's me, Nami...in this body!" Arcee explained.

Lazlo looked at Arcee and yelled out, "Oh my gosh...you ate the princess!!"

"Holy cow!" June yelled.

"Nami, can you hear me from in there!" Lazlo yelled at Arcee's stomach.

"Keep breathing, we'd get you out!" Danny yelled.

"Megatron! Megatron!" Lazlo yelled calling for Megatron once more.

"Guys, guys! Please!" Arcee yelled as she managed to covered all of their mouths. "It is me...as a robot." The group looks confused, then they looked into Arcee's eyes. There is something familiar about them.

Suddenly Lazlo is the first to know as his eyes widen as he gets his mouth out of Arcee's grip, "Nami?"

Nami/Arcee sighs sadly as she said, "Yes, it's true."

"What the ghost zone? I don't believe it!" Danny said as he gets his mouth free.

Once everyone else's mouths are freed, Abby groans as she said, "I thought there was something odd about you."

"Nami? What happened to you? You are, well...kinda different." June said in disbelief.

"I'm an autobot, okay!" Nami groaned as she walks away from the others sadly. "Half human, half robot!"

"I bet it was something you ate!" Danny said alarmed.

"I knew it! I told Megatron those rats were a dumb idea. You are what you eat, Chef McMuesli told me. Now..." Lazlo begins to say.

"No, it isn't that! I have...always been this way. When I was little, I got cast by a spell that changed my lifestyle forever." Nami said sadly.

"A spell?" Abby gasped in shock.

"We haven't seen you like this before." Lazlo added. With a sigh, Nami looked into a barrier with water in it and sees her reflection.

"The only time I become my Autobot self is when the sun goes down. When it's sun up, I am my human self." Nami sighs, then she said, "'By night one day, by day another. This shall be the norm...until you find true love's first kiss...and then take love's true form'."

"Wow. Numbuh 5 didn't know you liked poetry." Abby said, wiping off a tear.

"Like I said before, the spell made me who I am now." Tears formed in Nami's eyes as she said, "Every night I become this," Angrily, she punches the water, splashing it, "This horrible, disgusting Autobot!" The group watched Nami as she walked away. "I have to stay in a tower and wait for the day when my true love come rescue me. Which is why I have to marry Prince Calamitous before the sun sets and he sees me like this." Nami then begins to cry.

"Wow. That's deep, Nami." June said sadly as she gives the female Autobot a handkerchief to get rid of her tears.

Lazlo pauses then he said, "Okay, calm down, Nami, calm down. It's not all that bad. You're not ugly. I am not going to lie to you. Sometimes female Autobots can be big beauties. You only think that because you only look like this at night."

"You must understand. I'm a princess and this isn't how princesses are meant to look!" Nami said with a groan.

Abby pauses to think. Then she snapped her fingers as she got an idea. She said, "You know, Nami, you don't have to marry Prince Calamitous you know."

"I have to! Only my true love's kiss can break the spell!"

"Abigail got something though." Lazlo said as he sat down next to Nami. "You're a female Autobot, which is a paranormal thing. And Megatron, he's a Decepticon and that is also a paranormal thing. You two got something in common."

"Megatron?" Nami asked.

* * *

Unknown to the group, Megatron has returned holding some flowers that consists of a rose, sunflower, and dandelion. He thought about what the others has said and realized they were right. He got to admit how he feels to the princess. The question is, how?

"Well, uh, Nami...How is it going? Good? Yeah, same here." Megatron said practicing what he has to say to the girl he has grown feelings for. "I found these flowers and since you're kinda...beautiful and all...well, I don't like them but I figure you would since you're beautiful. But I liked you the same. I...uh..." Then Megatron groans. "Man, I am in deep crud." With a sigh, he goes up to the door and is about to knock. "Here goes." Before he could knock, he hears Nami speaking inside the windmill. He stops short to listen in, since Decepticons like him have supernatural hearing.

"I can't marry who I want! Look at me for crying out loud! Who could love someone so ugly, mean, and paranormal?! 'Princess' and 'ugly' don't mix very well. That is why I can't stay with Megatron!" Nami yelled from inside the windmill. Megatron looked shocked and backed away. He can't believe what he is hearing. Nami is badmouthing him!

"My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry true love." Nami continued. Megatron sighs sadly. He then drops the flowers to the ground as he walks off very upset.

"Who am I kidding? I may as well get that brat and get rid of that idiot once and for all." Megatron said angrily.

* * *

Inside the windmill, unaware of Megatron listening in misunderstanding, Nami continued, "That is how it has to be. It's only way to break the spell."

"I see. At least do the right thing and tell Megatron the truth." Lazlo insisted with a frown.

"Well I suppose..." Nami said hesitating. Then she gasped, "No way! I can't say anything! And you guys shouldn't ever! Never let anyone know!"

"Come on. What's the use of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets?" Abby protested.

"Yeah, what is this? The Da Vinci Code?" June asked frowning.

"Guys, promise me. Promise you won't tell, please!" Nami pleaded.

"Oh, very well." Danny sighed.

"We won't say anything." Lazlo agreed. As he and the others walked out, Lazlo turned back to Nami and said, "But I still think you should tell Megatron before it's too late. In the end, you got to do the right thing." Nami pauses to think as Lazlo joins the others outside.

Nami looked outside as they walked away. She then sees the flowers, unknown to her, Megatron has dropped before he left. She picked up the sunflower and looked at it as she goes back inside the windmill. 'Well, if I can't decide, maybe this sunflower will.' Nami thought with a smile.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Prelue to a Wedding

_**Chapter 8: Prelude to a wedding**_

The next day comes. Before the sun would rise, Megatron's group (except for Nami) is sleeping outside. Meanwhile inside, Nami/Arcee was plucking the last pedals of the sunflower. "I tell him." Nami said as she plucks a pedal off. She then plucks off another. "I tell him not." She plucks off another. "I tell him." Again. "I tell him not." Then she smiles widely as she plucked off the last pedal. "All right! I tell him!" Smiling, Nami goes outside the windmill to speak with Megatron, not caring what she looks. If Megatron is concern about how he looks, then he would understand the princess's problem, right?

"Megatron! There's something I gotta..." Nami stops short when she then notices that the sun is rising. Sighing, Nami waits as the sun came completely out. Suddenly she transforms and when she's done, she's back to her human self. After turning back to her human self, she sees something that made her smiled. Megatron is walking back up the hill towards the windmill. Nami came down the stairs and approaches him. Her smile fades when she notices Megatron has an upset look on his face.

"Hey Megatron, are you okay?" Nami asked in concern.

"Oh fine. I am always better." Megatron said sarcastically, passing Nami without looking at her.

"Well...listen. There's something I got to tell you."

Megatron turns around and snapped harshly, "Forget it! I heard everything last night!"

"You overheard what we said last night?" Nami asked surprised. Does this means he knows?

"Every word! It's what you have said, 'Who could love someone so ugly, mean, and paranormal?'" Megatron said, mocking what Nami has said.

Nami suddenly expects what Megatron is thinking. He must have misunderstood what he heard her said! "Megatron...But I figure it wouldn't matter to you!"

"It does to me!" Megatron snapped. As Nami looked at him in shock, trumpet sounds and hoofs noises are approaching. Megatron turned to the direction and remarked, "Well, they're here. I got a surprise for you, princess."

Soon the source of the noises is revealed: it's Lex and his men approaching, followed by Odd, Killer Croc, Joker, and riding on a horse in iron pants that seems to make him look big is Prince Calamitous himself.

Danny, June, and Abby woke up and gasped as they see a familiar prince and his men arriving. "It's Prince Finbarr Calamitous!" June yelled alarmed.

Lazlo woke up groaning, "Hey what's going on? Did I miss something?" He looks up and yelped as he sees Lex's men passing by him, one of them looking at him funny. He quickly muffled his voice sounding like someone else was talking, "Who said that? Couldn't have been the monkey," He then runs off to hide in the windmill.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mister 'Tall and Mighty'." Abby said sarcastically.

"Don't give me an excuse to make you into a deadmeat!" Calamitous snapped. "Just be glad you got me what I asked you all to get me!" He then looked at Nami and smiles. "Ah, Princess Nami."

"Okay, Prince, a deal's a deal! Hand it over!" Megatron snapped angrily. Calamitous sighs in annoyance and snaps his fingers. Joker hands him of a piece of documented paper in which he handed over to Megatron.

"Here, the deed to your forest. I cleared it out earlier like I agreed. Take it and get out of my sight!" Calamitous snapped. Without a word, Megatron grabs the deed. He then walks away without looking at any of the others.

"Wait, Megatron...couldn't we..." Nami said struggling to say something. Then she gave up as she sighs. With a smirk, Calamitous turned to Nami who just stares at him.

"Forgive me if I startled you, Princess, but you startled me! I have never seen a beautiful girl like you before." Calamitous then takes Nami's hand and kissed it. "I am Prince Finbarr Calamitous, at your service."

"Prince. Oh, no, no." Nami said as Calamitous snapped his fingers. Lex begins to pick up the prince as the princess continues, "Forgive me, for we were just saying a short..." She stops as Calamitous is lifted out of his iron pants and put gently onto the ground. "Farewell." Then she thought, 'Geez, when they did the short jokes, I didn't realize what Megatron and the others were meaning.'

Calamitous laughs cruelly as he said, "Oh, how disgustedly sweet. But you don't have to waste good manners on that stupid Decepticon." As Megatron walks away, he cringes hearing the insult. "After all, it's not like he has any feelings."

Danny. June and Abby looked upset at this insult. Nami however just sighs as she said, "No you're right. He doesn't." Calamitous smiles and kissed her hand once more. Lazlo watched on as he gets a bit disgusted.

"Princess Nami, I ask for your hand in marriage." Calamitous said with a smile. Nami looks surprised as Calamitous continues, "Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

Nami looked up as she sees Megatron looking back a bit then walking off once more. She frowns then she said, "Prince Calamitous, I accept. Nothing would make..."

"Good!" Calamitous said wickedly, interrupting Nami. "Time to make the plans for tomorrow will be the wedding!"

"No!" Nami yelled. Megatron looked back as she continues, "I mean, why should we wait? I am not patient like other brides. Let's married right now before the sun sets."

"Oh, an anxious princess. I liked that." Calamitous chuckled. "You're right, the sooner we wed, the better! We got a much to do! Get a caterer, cake, a band, a guest list." Then he speaks to Killer Croc and Joker. "You two! Go round up some guests!"

"Yes, sir," Killer Croc and Joker both said in salute. Lex placed both Calamitous (back in his iron pants) and Nami on Calamitous's horse. Nami looks at Megatron worried as she rode off towards the castle.

"Fare-thee-well, Decepticon." Nami said. As Calamitous's group with Nami head back to Toonsville, Lazlo came out of hiding. In concern, he, Danny, June and Abby followed Megatron who was leaving.

"Megatron, are you crazy? You're letting her get away!" Lazlo yelled in disbelief.

"Who cares?" Megatron mumbled.

"The Care Bears?" Danny asked stupidly.

"Megatron, there is something about her you don't know about!" June protested.

"We all talk to her last night, she's..." Abby tried to said, only to get interrupted by Megatron.

Megatron snapped, interrupting Abby, "I know what you're talked about last night! You're all great pals aren't you? If you are pals with her, why don't you follow her home?!" As he storms off (with a storm appearing over him), Lazlo looks sad, his eyes with tears in them.

"But...I wanted to go you, Megatron." Lazlo said sadly.

"I told you! I told you all! None of you are coming home with me! I live alone! My forest! Only the leader of the Decepticons! No one else! Got it?! No one! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, talking younglings and mutt!!"

"Ouch." June said with a cringe.

"Now that is not cool." Danny said with a frown.

"But Megatron, I thought..." Lazlo begins to say.

"Yeah, you know what? You're wrong!" Megatron yelled as he walks on back to his home.

"Megatron..."

Megatron stormed off, leaving the others alone. "Poor Megatron." Abby said with a sigh. Lazlo sighs sadly as he leaves along with Danny, June and Abby, not bothering to look back.

Danny puts a hand on Lazlo's shoulder as he said to him sadly, "Come on Lazlo, don't be upset."

* * *

As a man sings, Megatron finally returns home. He looks up and sighs.

Man: _**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya**_

In a room back at Calamitous's castle, Nami was getting help from a servant who is helping her into her wedding dress. She sighs sadly.

_**It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah**_

Back at Megatron's home, Megatron walks on then stops to look at a broken mirror on the ground, showing his reflection. He cringes at this.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

Back at the castle, Nami looks at herself in the dress in the reflection in the glass of the chandelier. She sighs sadly. Is this what she really wants?

In a special room, Calamitous was looking in Cortana who is in her mirror screen form. He smirked and looked at Joker who gave his boss the thumbs up. He turned back to Cortana who grins nervously trying to make herself look like she was agreeing with him in the suit.

_**Baby, I've been here before  
I know this room I've walked this floor**_

At a river in the forest, Lazlo was looking down at his reflection sadly. Then he hears some crying and turned. To his surprise, Rayquaza was crying sadly with Ember near her looking glum. Feeling sorry for the Rayquaza, Lazlo comes over and begins to comfort the pokemon. Rayquaza looks at Lazlo and smiles.

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

Inside his home, Megatron sees that the whole place is mostly empty now. Except for a sunflower in a jar. He picks it up and looks at it. With a deep frown, he threw the flower into the fireplace, burning it.

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

Back at the castle, Nami eyes the top decoration of the wedding cake with a woman and a plush of Calamitous trying to make him look taller. Nami frowns and pushed the plush down to half his size.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Halleujah, halleujah**_

Megatron tries to eat his food back. But then he sighs sadly and covers his face, moaning. For the first time ever, he was really alone. He now regrets even letting her go.

_**And all I ever learned from love  
Is how to shoot at someone  
Who outdrew you**_

Meanwhile with Nami, she was eating her soup alone, looking very sad.

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

She places her face down, shredding tears. She is now regret even letting him go.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

Back at Megatron's home, he sighs trying his best to forget what has happened. Suddenly he hears a noise outside his home. He goes outside to investigate what it was. To his surprise, he sees a familiar and upset monkey placing some wood onto the ground.

"Lazlo?" Megatron asked surprised. Lazlo however ignored Megatron as the monkey continues with what he's doing. "Okay, what in blazes are you doing?"

"What do you think? I am making a wall, stupid!" Lazlo snapped angrily as he looked up.

"I see. But isn't the wall supposed to go around my property, not through it." Megatron said frowning.

"Actually your half!" Lazlo snapped pointing at one side and at another. "Your half is on the right, my half is on the left!"

"Your half?"

"You forget, I helped saved the princess. I did half the work so I get half of this place!" Lazlo then points to a rock, remarking, "Now give me that rock that looks like your ugly head!"

Anger by the insult, Megatron snapped, "Get lost, stupid bean scout!"

"No, you get lost!" Lazlo yelled.

"This is my property!"

"You mean ours!"

Megatron grabs the tree branch Lazlo was using in an attempt to get rid of it, but Lazlo grabs it. "Let go!" Megatron ordered.

"You let go!" Lazlo responded in a snap.

"Stubborn little monkey!"

"Smelly giant robot!"

"Okay, fine!" Megatron snapped as he let go of the branch and walked off. Lazlo is not done with him yet as he followed him angrily. Meanwhile, Danny, June and Abby arrive on the scene and watched this.

"Come back here! I am not done with you yet!" Lazlo yelled as he continues following the Decepticon.

"Guess what? I'm done with you!" Megatron snapped not bothering to look back.

"Okay, listen! With you it's always, 'me, me, me!' Well, guess what? It's my turn now!! So shut up and listen! You were mean to me, insulted me, and don't care for anything I do no matter how much I try!! You are either pushing me around or away!"

Megatron turned and glares angrily. "Oh is that so? If you I treated you like that, why in your right mind did you come back?"

"Because I'm your friend and friends forgive each other!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sure. Right, Lazlo. I forgive you...FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK!" Then Megatron went into the outhouse and slams the door. The others continued looking on in disbelief.

"Why does a Decepticon needs a outhouse for?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Never mind that. Megatron is being himself again." Abby sighs.

Lazlo groans as he said to Megatron still inside the outhouse, "Oh bother. You are so wrapped in layers like an onion, you are afraid of your own feelings!"

"Go away!" Megatron yelled inside the outhouse.

"You're doing it again! You are trying to push me away like you did to Nami! Heck all she ever did was like you!"

"Why, she may even love you, Megatron." Danny said as he and the others, not wanting to watch any more, walked over.

"Love me? Ha! He said I was an ugly, mean, and paranormal thing!" Megatron snapped angrily. "I heard you talking!"

"Okay, let me get this clear: she wasn't talking about you!" Abby snapped.

"She was talking about..." Lazlo paused, remembering him and the others' promise to Nami. "Someone else."

A pause as Megatron didn't respond. Then the door opened and Megatron came out surprised. "Wait. She...wasn't insulting me? Then...who was she talking about?" Megatron asked hopefully.

Lazlo turns around angrily as he said, "Forget it! Why should I tell you anything when you don't wanna listen?"

"Lazlo..."

"No!" Lazlo snapped as he sat down on the ground crossing his arms.

"He's upset, Megatron." June said concerned.

"I'd apologized if I were you." Danny added nodding.

"Look, I'm sorry, everyone, okay?" Megatron snapped. Lazlo and everyone else looked at him and frowned. Megatron sighs, realizing that he didn't mean it. He tried again as he looked down, "I'm sorry...I guess I am a ugly, mean, and paranormal thing." Megatron looked up hopefully with a smile. "Can you ever forgive me?" Lazlo paused then turned to a smile.

"Aw, why not? We're friends so I should. That is what we're for, right" Lazlo said chuckling.

"True." Megatron said smiling as he place out his hand hoping Lazlo would shake it. "Friends?"

Lazlo smiled as he places his hand onto Megatron's hand. "Friends."

"Friends." Danny said placing out his hand.

"Friends." Abby said placing out her hand.

"Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry, and David Schwimmer!" June said as she places her hand onto the others' hands. The others looked at June oddly as June shrugs innocently. "What? They're friends." Everyone, getting the reference, just laughs. Soon they stopped as Megatron got a thought.

"So, uh, what did Nami say about me?" Megatron asked nervously.

"Aw, don't ask us." Lazlo said with a smile.

"Yeah, just asked Nami yourself." Abby added with a smile.

Megatron gasped in horror as he realized something, "The wedding! We will never make it in time!"

Lazlo laughs as he said, "Don't worry, like some movies, for where there's a will, there's a way. And buddy, I just got it!" He then whistled and suddenly, a familiar pokemon appeared with Ember on her back and landed onto the ground.

"Come on! We got a wedding to stop!" Ember shouted laughing.

"The pokemon!" June yelped as she hides behind Danny.

"Relax, June. I think they are our friends now." Danny said calmly.

"Lazlo?" Megatron asked in amazement.

"Hey, what can I say? It's my animal magnetism." Lazlo said with a smirk. The others laughed as Megatron grabs Lazlo.

"Come here!" Megatron laughed as he gave Lazlo a noogie.

"Okay, okay. Knock it off. Don't get all like that. No one likes a messy monkey." Lazlo chuckles. Everyone then got on Rayquaza.

"Hang on, guys! This is going to be a whacked out flight!" Ember exclaimed. Everyone on Rayquaza's back held on as the pokemon flew up into the air very fast. Then they makes their way towards Toonsville. Their mission? Stop the wedding.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Happily Ever After

_**Chapter 9: Happily Ever After**_

In Toonsville, the guests (forcefully) go to the church where the wedding of Nami and Calamitous begins. As they watch, a boy named Jet (From Avatar) was the priest of the wedding. Odd was nearby holding the cue cards, one of them say "Be Quiet" on it.

"I can't believe I'm playing the role of a priest again. Doesn't the author of this story ever try to find and use a different character to play this role?" Jet mumbled angrily.

"Sssh! Just go with it!" Odd whispered.

Jet sighs heavily and speaks, "People of Toonsville, we are here to witness the union of..." As Jet speaks, Nami looks out the window and is nervously upon seeing the sun was setting. "...our new king and queen."

"Uh, excuse me?" Nami said interrupting Jet. "Can we go to the 'I do's'?" Calamitous chuckled. This girl is more anxious than he thought.

"Okay, for you." Calamitous said with to a smirk, then he said to Jet, "Just get to the 'I do's' and make it snappy!"

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Lex's firebenders are on patrol and orders to let no one need the church. That is until the Rayquaza lands on the ground alarming them. The firebenders took one good look at the pokemon, panic, and fled immediately.

"Ha! Run you cowards! Run at the sight of the Rayquaza!" Ember laughed pointing at the men running in fear. Then she turned to Megatron's group who are all getting down from the Rayquaza. "So guys, what are we going to do now?"

"You and Rayquaza have some fun. If we need you, we'd whistle! Okay?" Lazlo asked with a smirk.

"Good! I am hoping for butt whooping!" Ember said chuckling evilly. The Rayquaza leans down forward to give Lazlo a kiss making him blush. With a smile, Rayquaza and Ember flies off to have some 'fun' by chasing more of Lex's firebenders off.

Megatron, Lazlo, Danny, June and Abby make their way towards the church where the wedding is at. Before Megatron can step into the church, Lazlo stopped him. "Hey guys, wait! Megatron, wait a minute! You got to do this the right way!" Lazlo said.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked puzzled.

"There's a line you have to wait for. The preacher or what they are using will say 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Then you go in and say, 'I object'!"

"This is ridiculous! There is no time for this!" Megatron snapped as he tries to go into the church once more.

"Hey, Megatron. Come on! Stop!"

"Megatron, do you care for her?" Abby asked.

"She's right. You love Nami, don't you?" June asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Megatron said with a sigh.

"You wanna hold her?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"You wanna please her?" Lazlo added.

"Yes!" Megatron yelled in annoyance.

"Then you got, got to try a little tenderness!" Lazlo said singing like a recently dead rock star.

"What is that all about?" Danny asked Lazlo with a frown.

"Hey, I saw it on a James Brown special before he died. At least guys like that romantic crap."

"Fine. Whatever." Megatron said with a groan. He may as well go along with what they're suggesting. "When does this preacher or what they are using say this line?"

Lazlo paused then said, "Better check and see."

* * *

Inside the church, Jet was about to conclude the wedding. No one notices Lazlo at one of the windows being lifted up there to watch by Megatron.

"And so, by the power vested in me..." Jet began.

"Did you see anything?" Danny asked calling up to Lazlo.

"Everyone is in there!" Lazlo exclaimed trying to look through a strained window.

Inside, Nami is getting anxious as Jet continues, "I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

"They're at the altar." Lazlo said continued to look through the window.

Soon Jet spoke loud enough as he said these words, "...king and queen."

"Oops. Too late." Lazlo said sheepishly.

"Oh forget the love of Cybertron!" Megatron yelled angrily. He storms to the doors forgetting Lazlo who fell onto the ground. Before Nami and Calamitous were about to kiss, the doors flew opened. Everyone turned and gasped in horror and/or surprise as Megatron, Abby, June and Danny runs inside the church.

"I object!" Megatron yelled enough for everyone to hear.

"Megatron?" Nami asked shocked and surprised.

"Intruders!" Joker and Killer Croc yelled as they pulled out their wands. They fired at the intruders but the group dodged. The blasts meanwhile went firing all over the place, Calamitous forcing to dodge some of them. Finally the blasts ends as it hits the cake that has the Calamitous plush causing parts of it to explode.

"Give me those!" Lex snapped taking the wands away from his minions. "That's the last time I let you two used those!"

"Awww..." Joker and Killer Croc said in disappointment.

Recovering from the incident, Calamitous glared at Megatron in annoyance and snapped, "What does this freak robot want now?" Megatron and his group looks around at the scared audience as they walked up to the altar.

"Uh, hey everyone! Are we having a good time?" Abby asked chuckling nervously.

"Yo, I liked Toonsville. Cleanest place ever." June said.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked Megatron in concern.

"Oh, it's bad enough being alive when no one smart enough wants you, but you have to show uninvited to a wedding..." Calamitous begins to say.

Megatron ignores the annoying old man as he said to Nami, "Nami, we gotta talk."

"Oh, now you wanna talk? Too late, Megatron, now if you don't mind..."

"You can't married her!" Megatron yelled out.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"He's only interested in you so he can become king!"

"How did you know that?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Hey, why else Calamitous does not bother to go saved Nami himself," Megatron said pointing it out.

"That's crazy!" Calamitous protested innocently. "Nami, ignore this Decepticon!"

"He is telling the truth!" June yelled angrily at the villain.

"Forget it, time to kiss my true love." Nami said in annoyance.

"That's the thing! He's not your true love!" Megatron yelled.

"And why is that?"

Megatron looks nervous as he blushed saying, "Well, to tell you the truth, I..."

Calamitous laughs wickedly as he figured it out, "I don't believe it! The leader of the Decepticons has fallen in love with the princess! Oh goodness!" Calamitous waved to Odd who then held up a card that said, 'laugh and point'. Everyone in the audience did as the card said as they laughed and pointed at Megatron. Calamitous laughed as he said, "This is the dumbest version of Beauty and the Beast ever!"

Megatron looks embarrassed. He wished he is somewhere else now. Of course, the only ones not laughing are Megatron's group. And a certain surprised princess.

"Megatron...is this true?" Nami asked Megatron.

Before Megatron could say anything, Calamitous interrupts, "Oh forget it! It's stupid! Nami my love, we are but a kiss away from our 'happily ever after'. Now kiss me!" Calamitous puckers his lips expecting Nami to kiss him. Nami, on the other hand, looked out the window seeing that the sun is about to set. She knew what she must do. Yet she is not sure she would regret doing it. Still...

"'By night one day, by day another'," Nami said. She then nodded as she turned to Megatron saying, "There is something I wanted to show you before..."

As everyone else watched, Nami stepped back. Soon the sun sets completely. Suddenly Nami transforms to the surprise of everyone. When she's done, she is back to her other form, Arcee. Everyone looked shocked and/or surprised. A lady in the audience fainted. Nami/Arcee smiles sheepishly.

Megatron is the most surprised of them all and looked sheepishly as well. "Well, that explains everything." Of course, someone else isn't so understanding.

"An autobot?!" Calamitous yelled furiously. "I hate Autobots, they're as ugly as the Decepticons! No wonder why they are in the same cartoon show and mixed well together! Lex! Killer Croc! Joker! Guards!" Lex, Killer Croc, Joker, and their men run forward as they separated Megatron from Nami.

Calamitous yelled out as he points at Megatron's group, "Get those children out of my sight now! Get them all!" Danny, June and Abby find themselves struggling as Megatron tried to reach the girl he loved.

"No!" Megatron screamed.

"Megatron!" Nami yelled in horror as the firebenders grabbed her.

"That stupid magic stuff is nothing!" Calamitous snapped as he grabs a crown from a podium nearby and puts it on. "This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! See?!"

"Let go of me!" Nami yelled. "Megatron!"

"No!" Megatron cried out alarmed as he and his friends started to begin fighting off the guards.

"I got ya now!" A firebender laughed as he gets ready to firebend at Megatron. Suddenly a laser arrow came from outta nowhere and knocks him down.

"Huh?" Megatron said confused, wondering who fired. To his and Calamitous's surprise, the laser arrow came from Odd who smirked at Calamitous.

"Odd?" Calamitous asked shocked. Then he frowns and snapped, "You traitor!"

"Hey, do you actually think I would really be a badguy in this parody? Of course not! Also, I brought some friends of mine." Odd said with a smirk. Then suddenly, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita burst through the church doors.

"It's time to crash your wedding, Calamitous." Ulrich said as he, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita smirked.

"You won't stop me, you idiots!" Calamitous yelled. "I am more superior than everyone one of you all!"

"You aren't superior to anything!" Yumi said.

Suddenly more familiar figures appeared behind Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita. It is Holly Sanders, Lois Lane, Superman, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Talim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder, Jean Kazuhiza, Yin, Yang, Carl the Cockroach Wizard, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Jack Spicer, Master Chief, The Arbiter, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz (who is now looks good as new thanks to Ratchet.), Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Remy, Django, Emile, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Sideshow Bob, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Sokka, Ricky Blade and Kasumi Kinomoto.

"Oh, did we mention we bought backup?" Aelita asked with a smirk.

"You have persecuted us because of how we look for the last time." Optimus Prime said angrily.

"Its payback time!" Jack Spicer agreed sending his Jackbots out.

"Don't stand there! Get rid of them!" Calamitous ordered.

Lex's firebenders goes after the ones opposing Calamitous. Kasumi then smirked and said to Ricky, "Will you do the honors?"

"Of course." Ricky said with a smile. Then he took out his Carsomyr sword and yelled out, "EVERYBODY! BATTLE STATIONS!!" Soon all the heroes charge against the firebenders. Of course, the heroes managed to knock them down.

"This is for forcing me to give up my daughter and wife!" Superman yelled as he punches Lex hard in the face. Holly Sanders meanwhile slammed Killer Croc and Joker's heads together. Meanwhile, Megatron tries to push his way through the goons trying to get to Nami.

"Get out of my way!" Megatron yelled angrily as he tries to force his way in. But more of Lex's men piled on him.

"I'd make you regret the day we met! I will see to you that you all be drawn and quarters and only death can save you!" Calamitous screamed furiously. Then taking out a knife, he held it near Nami's neck. "And as for you, my so-called wife..."

"Nami!" Megatron yelled in horror.

"I'd make sure you go back into that tower in pieces! I am the king!" Calamitous said maliciously. Megatron got a hand free and he quickly whistled. Calamitous continued ranting, "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have..."

Suddenly a roar is heard and the front altar window opened up. Rayquaza with Ember and Lazlo riding her barges in. The Rayquaza smirked evilly as she leans down on Calamitous. All Calamitous could do is looked and screamed as Rayquaza swallowed him up in one gulp.

"Okay, no one moves! My boo here is a legendary pokemon and I am not scared to use her!" Lazlo yelled viciously. "I am a monkey on the edge." Rayquaza soon belched as she spit out Calamitous's crown that soon fell onto the ground.

The good guys laughed as Odd laughed, "Man, these celebrity weddings never last, do they?"

Everyone in the church cheered. With Calamitous now gone, they no longer have any reason to fear him and his men anymore. With a smile, Optimus Prime said to Megatron, "Go ahead, Megatron."

"Yeah, tell her." Ricky said smiling as well.

Blushing, Megatron comes forward to Nami and begins to say, "Uh, Nami?"

"Yeah, Megatron?" Nami asked smiling.

"I...I love you."

Nami blushed. "Really?"

"Really, really." Megatron said with a smile.

"I love you too." Nami said smiling back.

"You know for once, Autobots, I think Megatron is starting to turn around." Optimus said to his team.

"So does that mean he will soon become an Autobot like us?" Bumblebee asked.

"If he is going to, then that makes me truly the new leader of the Decepticons! At last! My dream has come true! Bwahahahahaha!!" Starscream (who came out of nowhere) cackled evilly. Then suddenly, Rukia took out her katana and does her shikai attack at Starscream, shutting him up.

"Oh shut up." Rukia groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Looking at each other, Megatron and Nami leaned forward...and kissed lovingly.

Smiling, Odd takes out a card, wrote something on the back, and hold it up to the audience. It said, 'Awwww'. And yes folks. This time I mean it.

"Awwww." the audience said with a smile. Suddenly the magic of whatever Nami is under pulled her away into the air. As everyone watched, Nami begins to shines brightly. One could hear a familiar voice.

"Until you find true love's first kiss and then take love's true form." The voice said echoing. Nami's eyes widen open as she gets consumed by the break. She soon makes a big flash breaking every framed glass window that has Calamitous on it in the altar. Soon all is done and Nami landed back on the ground. Rayquaza noticed that one of the glass windows with Calamitous on it is still standing and she elbowed it, breaking it.

Megatron comes over to help Nami up. The girl, as she recovers, looked confused as she looks herself over. She is still Arcee!

"Nami? Are you okay?" Megatron asked hopefully.

"I...I don't get it. I am supposed to be beautiful." Nami said surprised and disappointed.

Megatron smiles lovingly as he said, "You are beautiful." Soon both Megatron and Nami blushed as they smiled at each other.

"Ohhhh...I was hoping this would be a happy ending." Miko giggled to Darren happily.

Megatron and Nami leaned forward to kiss. Then, as if to break the fourth wall, they looked at us. Megatron smirks and covers the camera as he and Nami then kissed.

* * *

Later, everyone in the crowd cheered as Megatron and Nami, in new wedding clothes, got married in the forest. As they smiled after they kissed, a song played from outta nowhere.

Man: _**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**_

Nearby, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie and Odd are in a band performing as Abby plays the guitar. They all shouted, "Oy!" Everyone in the crowd cheers, including those who weren't at the wedding.

_**Meant for someone else but not for me**_

Nami and Megatron runs through the crowd as Cortana, Sam, Mikaela and the Autobots watched happily and smiling proudly.

_**Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams**_

Kairi summoned her keyblade and turned an onion into a carriage and two mice into horses.

_**And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer and not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind**_

Nami with a smile tosses her bouquet of flowers. Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder and Kasumi, full awake, fights as they each try to catch up. But Rayquaza came out of nowhere and catches it with her mouth. She is next to Lazlo looking at him. Rayquaza and Lazlo blushed as Megatron and Nami smiles and waved to them.

_**I'm in love  
Ooh-aah  
I'm a believer I couldn't leave her  
If I tried**_

The whole audience, friends and whatnot, waved goodbye to Megatron and Nami as they go on their honeymoon. Mac then waved goodbye as well.

"God bless us, every one!" Mac said happily. "Man, I think I heard that a several times in parodies."

As the band begins to strike up, Lazlo said to Rayquaza, "Is it alright if I sing this?" Rayquaza smiles and nodded. "Come on, yo!' Lazlo exclaimed as he begins to sing and looked at Rayquaza happily.

Lazlo: _**Then I saw her face  
Ha-ha  
Now I'm a believer**_

Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder, Jean Kazuhiza, Ricky Blade and Kasumi Kinomoto are in a chorus line kicking.

_**Listen!  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind**_

With the dancers, June was dancing with Danny who smiles happily at her. Lazlo then continues to sing as he smiles happily.

_**I'm in love  
Ooh-aah  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried**_

Remy, Emile and Django were dancing on a piano nearby. Emile wasn't watching where he was going as he knocks his brother and father down by accident.

_**Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Hey!**_

A few of the audience were playing limbo with Aang and Katara holding both ends of the limbo stick. Iroh was next and tried to go under but his stomach was too big and he fell to the ground.

_**Not a trace  
Uhh! Yeah.**_

Even Xemnas and his Organization members were there for the wedding as they danced along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji.

_**Of doubt in my mind**_

"One more time!" Lazlo exclaimed excited.

_**I'm in love  
I'm a believer **_

Mac meanwhile, in revenge, pushed down the Calamitous plush down until only the top of her head is visible.

Lazlo then dances like mad in front of the band and Abby.

_**Come on!  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,  
I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**_

On a mat, Sokka, Zuko and Superman were all making dance moves and spinning. They stopped and posed making the crowd cheered.

"Y'all sing it with me!" Lazlo said calling out to the crowd. Mac was laughing while he danced with the toy bride. The crowd begins to sing along happily.

Crowd: _**I  
Believe  
I believe**_

"People in the back!" Lazlo yelled as the crowd in the out waved their hands in the air like they just don't care.

_**I believe  
I'm a believer  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe**_

As for Megatron and Nami themselves, they rode off in their onion carriage into the sunset. And they lived ugly ever after.

Lazlo wearing shades is laughing madly as he said, "Man! That is so hilarious! You are so cute, Rayquaza!" Rayquaza then hugged Lazlo tightly making her blushed and Lazlo unable to breath. "Oh boy. I can't breathe. I can't breathe." He laughed trying to breath.

**THE END**


	11. Megatron in the woods Karaoke Party

_**Epilogue: Megatron-in-the-Woods Karaoke Dance Party**_

Megatron stood in his woods smiling as he holds up a microphone while speaking to the audience. "Hey, everybody, and welcome to the Megatron-in-the-Woods Karaoke Dance Party!" Megatron said happily. He pushes the play button on a stereo nearby making it play music. "I'll take things down a bit with one of my personal favorites..."

Then with a smile, Megatron sings to his beloved wife Nami who is sitting on a bench nearby.

Megatron: _**Don't go changin...  
To try and please me...  
You never let me down before...Mmmm...**_

The music change as Nami sings while on the ground.

Nami: _**I made it through the wilderness...**_

Jean Kazuhiza scratches a set of turntables.

_**You know I made it through...**_

Jean scratches again.

_**Didn't know how lost I was until I found you...  
**_  
Now the music changes as Lazlo, wearing shades, singing while standing next to Rayquaza who is nearby dancing as she swings her tail.

Lazlo: _**Yeah! I like, big, BUTTS! and I can-not lie!  
You udda bruddas can't de-ny!  
When a pokemon walks in,  
With an itty-bitty waist  
And a big tail in your face, you get...**_

Rayquaza without looking knocks Lazlo away with her tail. Now it's Holly Sanders' turn to sing.

Holly: _**Fee-lings...**_

The music changes as Xemnas and his Organization members take a turn.

Xemnas: _**It's fun to stay at the...**_

Organization members: _**Y, M, C, A!**_

Xemnas: _**It's fun to stay at the...**_

Organization members: _**Y, M, C, A!**_

Xemnas laughs as Mac takes the mic next as Remy, Emile and Django hum along.

Mac: _**Do you really wanna hurt me?  
Ow!  
Do you really wanna make me cry?**_

Remy, Emile and Django: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Calamitous sings and panics while holding a flashlight from inside Rayquaza's stomach as the pokemon holds a microphone to her belly.

Calamitous: _**Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive!**_

Remy, Django and Emile (and Calamitous muffled inside Rayquaza's stomach): _**Oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

Another music change and Sideshow Bob sings now.

Sideshow Bob: _**Who let the dogs out?**_

Ed, Edd and Eddy: _**Who? Who? Who, who?**_

Sideshow Bob: _**WHO let the dogs out?**_

Ed, Edd and Eddy: _**Who? Who? Who...**_

Ed: _**HOOO-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!**_

"Get down! And dance to the music!" Lazlo shouted excited into the mike.

The music changes one more time.

Remy, Emile and Django: _**Boom, boom…**_

Sora, Riku and Kairi: _**Dum, dum...dum, dum, dum...**_

Soon many people, including Killer Croc, Joker, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, Danny, June, Abby, Lucky girl Dragon Wielder, Ricky, Kasumi and the Autobots begin to dance.

Lazlo: _**Come on, everyone!**_

Everyone: _**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC! **_

"Oh yeah!" Lazlo exclaimed.

_**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC!!  
**_  
Rukia Kuchiki: _**All we need is a drummer!**_

Cortana: _**For people who only need a beat, yeah!**_

"Break it down, girl!" Lazlo said to Nami. Nami takes a quick drum solo.

"Odd, my man!" Lazlo said to Odd.

Odd is singing as he held up Mac.

Odd: _**I'm gonna ask some bottoms...**_

Mac: _**That all the dancers just won't hide!**_

"Take it, Megatron!" Lazlo announced to Megatron with a smile. Megatron is playing an organ with Naruto as he sings.

Megatron: _**Ya might like to hear my organ...**_

Lazlo: _**I said-a RIIIDE, Sally, RIDE!!  
**_  
Jean Kazuhiza scratches furiously. Nami and Megatron smile as they sing to each other.

Nami and Megatron: _**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life...**_

Everyone: _**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC! **_

"Hey, Megatron, you aren't dancing yet, boy!" Lazlo shouted to Megatron.

_**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC!!**_

"Oh yeah!" Sora, Riku and Kairi all shouted.

_**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC! **_

"That is how I like it!" Lazlo yelled.

_**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC!!**_

"Everyone now!" Lazlo yelled.

_**DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC! DAAANCE TO THE MUSIC!!  
DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!!**_

Lazlo yelps as Jean got too close to him and he yells out, "Hey, Jean, watch those hands, will ya?"

Everyone laughs as the screen cuts to black.

**THE END (Yeah, really)**


End file.
